Visibility
by Theadosia57
Summary: Re-mastered/Re-posted Version of the Visible' Series of 3 stories, now as one complete story, also with long-awaited Bella's revenge on Maria, in a 2 part Epilogue. Set from just before graduation, up to Bella's change and visit to Mexico. The timeline was expanded a little between the events & Volterra never happened until later. Multi P.O.V's AU
1. See Me

**A/N: Well here it is at long last, the Visibility Series as one story. Added bonus of two chapters for you all. dealing with Maria and the Cullens. Enjoy xx Also thanks all, 'What Am I, Just A Toy' passed 10,000 hits xx**

* * *

 **harrynginnyinatree pointed out some glaring inconsistencies in Bella's schooling timeline. I have fixed them in this adaptation but not the original three. Oops silly me I know they graduate multiple times but not her, so now we have Summer School and Orientation visits xx Alexis**

* * *

 **When Did I Become Invisible?**

 **See Me**

It's funny how the little things in life, cause the most problems. You would think that having a Crazy, Blood Thirsty, Vampire after me, would be sending me off the deep end or even the Angry, Vengeful, Immature Wolf-Pack wishing me dead. But no neither of them are my biggest nor at present insurmountable problem. That honour goes to my Over-Protective, Angst-Ridden boyfriend and lately overbearing to boot.

It's his inability to talk to me, tell me the plain, unvarnished facts. That's all I want, to be included in the talks and discussions, like a grown-up and not patted on the head like a five-year-old and sent off to bed out of the way or dazzled into compliance, so he can decide what's best for me. It's my life god damn it. So that's why I presently am throwing all my stuff back in a bag, preparing to leave the Cullen's house for home.

Tomorrow is graduation and in preparation yesterday for the big party Alice decided we had to have tomorrow night, again without my input, I realised a lot of my clothes were missing from my room at Charlie's. An unknown vampire had been in my house while I'd been at the school for the last day and taken them. Something had just clicked in my head, that this and the other strange events of late were actually connected and all in my mind firmly to be laid at Victoria's door, she being the Crazy aforementioned Vampire.

Who would need my clothes other than for scent, scent for who, the newborn's in Seattle maybe, leap forward in my head and hey presto, a newborn army out for revenge, created by the Redheaded lunatic Victoria, simple? Alice said could be, Jasper thought definitely and Edward actually patted me on the head and suggested I leave the thinking to the vampires.

I was so stunned by his arrogance and ignorance, I just walked away. Obviously, I wasn't projecting any emotion at all in my stunned state because Jasper didn't even look up as I left the room although I did see Esme and Rose out of the corner of my eye and they did not look very pleased by the way he had treated me.

At the moment they were waiting on Carlisle and Emmett getting back from hunting, so they could have a family meeting to discuss it all, without me as usual, apparently, I'm not family after all. So as not to alert them all too soon, I went out via the rooftop deck and down the outside stairway. Not having my truck with me I picked up the keys for the Ducati as I entered the garage; let's see how he likes that, not much I'll guess.

I was seething by now and was both surprised and confused by neither Alice nor Jasper trying to stop me. But maybe they thought Edward deserved this, for once. I pushed the bike down the driveway before getting on and starting her up. In my anger I found calm and self-assurance, so had no problem handling her as I sped off home. I felt free for once and totally in control of my own destiny.

As I pulled up outside Charlie's, he was there and looked taken aback for a second before he started to open his mouth,

"Don't say one word Charlie or I climb right back on and keep driving forever!" That was all I had to say to stop him dead in his tracks.

He cocked his head to the side, looked me in the eye and just nodded. That's all it took for him to see I could and would be controlling my own life from now on, so how the hell was Edward so blind. When I got to my room I closed the window, locked it and pulled the drapes across. I know this wouldn't stop a vampire, but it was symbolic at least to me. The house phone was ringing and I heard Charlie shout for me,

"Not interested dad, say I'm in the bath, No I'm washing my hair" I called back laughing.

After all, that was universally known to mean, thanks but no thanks and I knew he would hear me. Not long after came the knock at the front door, but I know my dad, he would not let anyone in,

"She's busy Edward, what did you do this time? You'd think someone who thinks they're so damn smart would learn from his mistakes. I obviously was crediting you with more brains than you actually have. What nothing to say? Well, goodnight then" He said.

Then I heard the door close, and I waited for the tap on the window, which I ignored at first. Then I turned on some loud music to make my feelings known. I know he was probably out there all night but I just didn't give a damn and that did surprise me a little. I spent the time going over our whole relationship and I was disgusted with myself, how had I let him take over everything, I didn't even put up a fight really, god I was pathetic, Was being the operative word.

As I went to get dressed for the graduation ceremony the next morning, I found a large box in my cupboard, Alice of course. There was nothing wrong or over the top about the outfit, it was just more, tighter, classier and perfect for the new me. When I got down the stair Charlie smiled and gave me a hug.

When I glanced out of the window the bike was still there, so I thought why not make an entrance that would get tongues wagging. So after breakfast, I did my hair and put on some make-up, not too much, but noticeable. As I pulled into the school car park it was busy, everyone milling about. So lots of heads turned as I parked and pulled off the helmet, the rumble of murmurs was almost tangible.

All of the Cullens were there and they broke into applause, well except for him, he sat in his Volvo looking like someone had kicked his puppy. I smiled at them, took a bow and tossed the keys to Jasper thanking him for the loan.

"No problem Darlin' " He called back as he caught them with ease.

My other schoolmates rushed forward, trying to work out what was going on and get the gossip, not going to happen. I took Angela's arm and we walked into the school.

"Is everything okay Bella?" She asked and I told her yeah, but that I thought it was time to grow up and stand on my own two feet for a change. I couldn't resist a little dig when I said,

"After all, I'll be nineteen in a couple of months, we can't stay seventeen forever, Angie", that's when it hit me; I'd mentally not physically outgrown him.

I was always so worried about looking older I forgot that I would change mentally as well. That's what this was all about, he had been trying to control me so I wouldn't be able to outgrow him in my dependency and need for protection. The poor defenceless little woman, but he had pushed me away instead. He had forced my independent streak to the surface and ruined his own plans.

I wonder if he had ever really loved me like I had once whole-heartedly loved him. But he had shattered my faith in him with the mind games and leaving me behind so easily, that it had allowed doubt to creep in and wake me up to reality.

I knew this wasn't over yet but I was prepared and once the new-borns were dealt with I also knew they would be leaving once again. I hope this time Alice would stay in touch, the odd e-mail, maybe a flying visit during college, that would be good and eventually I would lose contact as I got on with living my own life, however long or short it was.

 **V**

 **Was Visible Any Better, You Betcha!**

 **Do I have** **pathetic** **tattooed on my brow?**

Well, I may not be pathetic, but I sure am naive. I thought once the newborn army was dealt with everything would go back to normal, they'd leave and I'd go to college. I forgot about the time between me dumping Edward and the battle, he has not given up, thinking I'll change my mind, yeah right! To make matters worse Jacob Black just thought he could stroll in and take Edwards place, running my life and treating me like a china doll too, hell no, he got a flea in his ear for that!

Are there no men in this town? I'm surrounded by boys; Mike Newton is once again making a complete and utter fool of himself trying to impress me I think! Why do I attract immature, adolescent boys? Even across species, the males are still the same, be it Vampire, Shape Shifter or Human. None actually engage their brain before opening their mouths and I'm sick to death of it.

My father is having the time of his life, I'm sure he's running a book on who I'll kill first, I think his money's on Mike.' Oh My God' I just want to talk to a grown up! Have them consult me about things and treat me as a grown woman and not an object. I don't want to be worshipped, just loved! How hard is that people? In Forks, damn near impossible, I'm beginning to find. I can't wait to leave and go somewhere else and be someone else maybe, reinvent myself.

I've been there for all of the training sessions the Wolves and Vampires have been having. Both Edward and Jake said I couldn't go, too dangerous! Too scary for me! And so late at night! I told them both to suck it and Alice took me out there anyway. I couldn't see much as everyone was moving fast and so I missed the finer points, but as they were doing this for me I thought I should give them my support.

By night three, I was bringing energy snacks for the wolves and laughing and joking with Seth Clearwater, when the pack started growling and pawing at the ground. Edward got all panicky and told me to move away from them before they hurt me. I just mouthed 'Fuck Off' to him so Esme wouldn't hear me and stood beside Seth's now wolf shape.

An unknown to me, red-eyed vampire stepped out of the trees near the Cullen's. But it was blatantly obvious they knew him and Jasper lit up on seeing him. He was tall with sandy blond hair and dressed as if he'd just left the ranch, turned out later that he had. Denim-clad from head to foot and well-worn cowboy boots finished off the look.

He made the Cullens look overdressed and lacking in his casual distressed presence. This was no boy, hell he was like no man I'd ever seen either. Commanding and giving off the aura of power, the same one Jasper gave off occasionally. But this guy was exuding it all the time. I lifted my hand to my mouth to check I wasn't drooling, that would be beyond embarrassing. Seth had phased back and dressed by then and he laughed and said

"Shut your mouth, Bella, before you swallow a bug" I flushed bright red, and everyone swung round to look at me, making it worse.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and winked at me, I heard two growls one from Jake and one from Edward. Alice called me over saying,

"Bella, this is Jasper's Brother Peter, Peter this is Isabella Swan, Bella to her friends",

"Pleasure to meet you Suga', " he said with a much more pronounced drawl than Jasper.

I felt my heart start racing and knew they all heard it too, damned unfair, bloody vampire and shifter hearing. This triggered more growling from the two idiots and I glanced at both of them and said

"Grow up! Morons" then turned back to Peter and held out my hand

"No, I definitely think the pleasure might be all mine" this time I winked at him and he broke out in a huge smile.

Edward being Edward grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away saying

"Bella Love, he's a human drinker don't get so close!" I pulled my arm away and said:

"Yes and I'm your singer, so guess who's more dangerous to me, Edward and don't call me Love again, do you hear me?" He huffed and said,

"I'm just trying to stop you doing anything foolish!" I turned to answer him with

"No Edward, you're just trying to stop me having a life! As per usual!"

I walked away over to Esme and she shook her head sadly.

"Sorry Bella, we've been trying to tell him to stop smothering you, but he seems unable to listen" she sighed and put her arm around me.

"I'll add that to the list of things Edward won't do!" I said bitchily and I heard several giggles from around the field.

"So Peter, how come you're here alone? Where's your wife?" I heard Edward say, and didn't miss everyone else's intake of breath.

In a quick blur of movement, Peter had Edward by the throat in the air, feet dangling above the ground.

"You know exactly where my ex-wife is Edward! You also know what happened because you've just pilfered it from my mind! You stupid prick, so for whose benefit was this little power play? Ah, Bella's! Thought she dumped you prudish ass, didn't she?" he asked voice dripping venom.

"A little advice Edward, don't try to play with the big boys, you just might get hurt! Do I make myself plain?" Before I could stop myself I said:

"Is it wrong that I'm a little turned on by that?" I said to Esme, and she could barely keep a straight face,

everyone else burst out laughing, well everyone except Edward and Jacob. Peter dropped Edward on his ass and came over to me

"You sure are somethin' else Suga', so let's try for that handshake again" he held out his huge hand and mine disappeared into it.

The current of electricity that passed between us made my hair audibly crackle and the whole field went silent as we just stared at each other.

"Shit! Did they just imprint?" quizzed Embry,

"Looked like the vampire equivalent to me!" said Jared in awe, Jacob growled, turned and ran howling into the night.

Edward sat on the ground shaking his head saying

"No, no, no!" quietly to himself.

All of this happens as we stared into each other's eyes, this was madness, but perfect madness all the same. Carlisle cleared his throat and suggested that was enough for tonight. Alice came over and tried to pull me away from Peter and I growled at her, she was shocked and was about to say something to me when Jasper put his hand over her mouth and picked her up,

"Sometimes I don't understand you Alice, who would be stupid enough to get between a newly mated couple, but you?" he said sternly.

"But! I never! How did that happen?" she stuttered, all eyes turned to her

"You never saw that happening?" asked Carlisle confused,

"I don't see her as clearly since she left Edward and now she's fading as I look at her!" she wailed.

"And Peter?" said Jasper

"Fading out too!" said Alice sadly.

"It's Bella's shield, protectin' us both. No outside interference will be brooked! Eh, Suga'?" Peter said and I just nodded happily,

He grinned and gathered me into his arms and leant down and kissed me, gently, but firmly and I opened up like a blossom below his lips.

"We need to talk, Isabella" Peter whispered in my ear,

"I was staying at the Cullens house tonight, will that do?" I murmured, he nodded

"Do you want a lift Suga'?" he went to turn his back and I stopped him, jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around the front of him and he growled low in his throat.

"You're playin' with fire, little one!" he told me and I snuggled in closer,

"I know!" I laughed, and started peppering his throat with little kisses and nips, he was making a strange noise like a cross between a growl and a purr and I loved it.

"We won't get any talkin' done if you don't calm down," he said, as he ran us to the large white mansion, which was the Cullens home. He leant his head to the side to whisper into my ear,

"I can smell your scent and it's driving me mad, my Isabella" I smiled against his throat and sucked on his Adam's apple and he tripped, swore and growled simultaneously.

I couldn't help laughing, I have never been this happy, or felt this loved, not coddled or babied but pure unadulterated love.

 **V**

 **Grand Central Station?**

When we reach the house, he slid me down him, spun me around and kept me in front of him as he spoke. I tried to not smirk as I felt his erection between us; I was his shield in more ways than one today.

"Edward? Can you hear my thoughts?" he asked, Edward shook his head sadly,

"Jasper? Emotions?" he said,

"Muted, but I've always gotten her emotions before, so I think that might be for my benefit, not your's Peter, Bella is the most unselfish person I know and she's guessin' I'd bet, that it might be a little hot and heavy for me" My eyebrows go up and I nod,

I had been thinking that and that I didn't want Edward to hear what Peter felt about me before I did.

"Where's your room Suga'," Peter asked, and as I was about to lead him up, Edward pipes up,

"I don't think that's a good idea! Do you Carlisle?" Jasper and Emmett shook their heads as if to say, 'what an idiot'.

"And why is that Edward? It was alright for me to be alone with you, me your singer! But you don't think its okay for me to be alone with my mate? Is that about right? You seriously need to grow up and mind your own business, before someone puts you in your place" I told him in a cold condescending voice.

Kind of like the one he always used on me. He spluttered and looked around as he heard all the voices in his head tell him to shut up, grow up and lastly give it up, going by their expressions.

"I think Bella will be quite safe with her mate, in fact, who better to protect her I would say," said Carlisle, he took Edward by the arm and lead him outside, intending to have a serious talk with him I hope.

"Geez does that idiot ever think before he opens his mouth?" I demanded "This is getting really wearing. I think for my sanity I'll take Peter to my place, Charlie's working so we'll be able to talk undisturbed. Please don't let him come there, I would hate to have to insist Peter kill him Esme" was my parting shot as we left via the back door.

"What did you ever see in him Suga'?" He asked as he ran carrying me to my house,

"God only knows, clearly, I was dazzled by him. But I've seen the light and he's pretty petty and immature" I said truthfully. When we arrived Peter sniffed and said,

"God this place reeks of Edward and that wolf boy!"

"But neither have been here for over eight weeks, give or take a day" I stated,

"I think you'll find your stalkers have both been here and in your house, more recently than that" he laughed.

"It's not funny! Creepy fuckers!" I bitched taking out my phone.

"Carlisle? Bella here, can you explain to me why Peter can scent Edward in my house recently? When I broke up with him two months ago? This has to stop Carlisle, that's stalking and downright weird and creepy! Can't you control him at all" I demanded. He sighed and apologised on Edwards behalf,

"I've sent him to Denali, Bella to give you and Peter breathing space. I really am sorry" I could hear it in his voice, he was at his wits end too,

"I know it's not your fault Carlisle, but doesn't he understand it's over, it's been over for a couple of months. I don't love him and I'm seriously beginning to dislike him intently. He better stop or the first thing I'll do after I'm changed is to punch his face in!" I ranted.

"I hate to admit it Bella but that might not be a bad idea, he has to get the message soon, I can't see Peter putting up with this for long," Carlisle told me. Just then Peter growled,

"Go home wolf boy! Do it on four legs now or three in a couple of minutes. I'm not Edward the pussy! I will take you out if I have to" he called out, and we heard paws pounding off in the direction of La Push.

"Was that Jacob? Bella" Carlisle asked,

"Yes," I huffed, "God can we move away soon Peter? Please, I can't take much more of this teenage angst" I begged. I didn't even hear the phone disconnecting, but Peter took it from my fingers and closed it,

"Soon Angel, just hang in there till after the battle and then we can go anywhere you like" he promised as he gathered me into his side and led me into the house.

We talked all night, he told me about as much of his human life he could remember, then about his start in the vampire world and I cried for him, he told me all about Charlotte and even though they weren't mates, how they stayed together, helping each other heal and learn a new way of life. So I couldn't hate her like I wanted to because she'd been there for him then.

How it had started to unravel as the years went by, till they were just companions and then she met her mate and left. The problem with that was she took everything with her, all his money and what little valuables he had and a few mementoes of his human life. This was unacceptable and I will be helping him recover it all, very soon. Nobody screws over my mate!

The sun was just coming up as I started to fall asleep, I felt myself being lifted and carried up the stairs, placed gently on my bed and my boots and socks removed. I felt him hesitate so I shimmied out of my jeans, rolled over and patted the bed behind me, it dipped under his weight and he gathered me up close to his chest and I was gone.

I slept so peacefully and only surfaced once when I knew he was not there, Charlie peeked in at me and I grunted at him and rolled back over. When he was gone Peter returned and I snuggled back into him and resumed my dreamless sleep. When morning arrived I woke in the arms of my own personal Adonis, not a bad way to start the day.

 **V**


	2. My Mate

**Was Visible Any Better, You Betcha! Cont**

 **My Mate**

"So Suga', how does this work, I know nothing about human needs? Peter asked worriedly,

"Have you been worrying all night? I'm very low maintenance, my sexy mate, don't panic" I said laughing, but he was just staring at me.

"What?" I query,

"Say it again, what you called me!" he answered in a low growling tone. I racked my brain, finally ah!

"Mate? My Sexy Mate!" He was doing that growling, purring thing again.

Rubbing his face over my upper torso, this was not a sexual act, he was scenting me as his and his alone and damn it didn't bother me one little bit. Obviously, it's just got to be the right man, and then all the little things don't faze you at all. I don't feel like a possession or owned by Peter, but clearly, I am and I don't care.

"Has Charlie gone again Peter?" I asked when finally he stopped and just rested his head over my heart, probably memorising the sound.

"No, he's just gone down and is makin' coffee" he murmured,

"Okay then, time to meet the parent for you!" I told him, I checked the time and it was half eight, I told him to go out the window and come to the door at nine.

"I'll tell him Alice is picking me up, you come say she sent you and I'll introduce you to the Chief" I explained,

So with that, I jumped out of bed and intended to have a quick shower, I'd forgotten my state of undress. Peter was on me in a flash and had me pinned to the door,

"I don't want to leave you, my Isabella!" he growled, I laughed as I tipped my head back to receive a toe-curling kiss; I didn't want him to go either.

"Damn woman, you smell so good! I want to ravish your body, right here right now" he said with a lust laden voice.

I was a little nervous and a lot turned on by this statement. I lifted his head from where it was burrowed into my neck. Looking into his dark almost black eyes I told him

"Soon, my mate, very soon!" He huffed and straightened up,

"By the way, think whatever your thinking now it makes your eyes look normal," I said,

"You want me to think about havin' sex with you, while I talk to your father? Okay, I can do that Angel!" he laughed, then jumped out of the window into the tree.

I rushed to the bathroom and had a quick sink wash as I didn't have time to shower now. When the door went I had just been telling Charlie about meeting Jasper's brother Peter yesterday and how nice he seemed to be, I also told him how childish Edward and Jake had behaved in front of him.

"I think they were staking their claims, I thought one of them might actually try to pee on me at one point!" We were laughing loudly.

"That'll be Alice," I said getting up to answer the door,

"Oh hello Peter," I said winking at him, "Come in please, Dad it's Jasper's brother, Alice sent him to get me as she's still organising everyone else for our picnic!" Peter was the consummate gentleman, with his southern charm he soon won Charlie over.

"Yes well, have fun and don't let Alice boss you about too much, she's a firecracker that girl," Charlie said as we were leaving.

We got into my truck and started off for the Cullens, halfway there I asked him to pull over as I wanted to talk to him privately. I was really nervous but I had to tell him, he needed to know that my sexual experience was nil! I was never so happy that Edward was a prude or I would have given my virginity to the wrong vampire.

I was blushing and stammering but eventually, I got it all out in the open and now he knew, he was smiling hugely at me and purring again. I took this as a good sign and he took my hand kissed the palm and said,

"I had a feelin' but wasn't sure and I really am honoured, that I will be your first and only lover, my Isabella", I was officially a pile of goo on the truck's seat, he was so sweet and loving, how could anyone resist that smile.

"Don't worry Angel, we'll take this at your speed, I won't rush you I promise. Just tell me when you're ready and we'll go from there okay" he said sincerely, I nodded and said,

"Yeah, about five minutes ago!" he burst out laughing and pulled me over to him, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"Woman, you're crazy, but god I love you!" I was speechless and tears flooded my eyes, in happiness. I reached my hand up and stroked his jaw,

"Thank you, you're so amazing, how could I not love you too. You're becoming my world you know, nothing and no one else matters but you! My mate!" and he leant in and knocked my world off its axis, with the most loving and lust filled kiss so far.

 **V**

 **Battle Lines Are Drawn!**

The plan for the battle two days from now was being finalised when we reached the house. Jasper said everyone but me needed to do some last minute training and the wolves were enjoying the whole thing a little too much I thought. Carlisle mentioned that Edward would need to come back before then too. Oh, joy of joys! Then he said before he'd left Edward and Jake had suggested I be hidden up in the mountains in a tent, away from the danger. Jake would carry me up masking my scent and Edward would guard me, as he would hear anyone approaching. I looked at Peter, then Jasper and back to Peter before we all burst out laughing.

"Shit does he never give up man?" Peter asked Jasper, Carlisle hung his head he'd fallen for Edward's nonsense once again.

"Oh! Bella, I'm sorry for even suggesting it. They sounded so plausible and I never expected them to be trying to fool me at a time like this!" He sounded really annoyed, about that and I suspected Edward was going to get a rollicking for this.

"Don't worry Carlisle, Bella is my responsibility now and I will keep her safe!" Peter said hugging me to him.

I knew he would, how I don't know and he would die to keep me safe. We all went out to the clearing then for some training and the wolves were keen to see Peter's moves, actually so was I. Emmett was the first to take him on and even though on paper it looked like Emmett should win, Peter ran rings around him. Eventually, he swiftly moved in for the kill and took Emmett down with ease.

One of the wolves, Paul I think went next and Peter reminded him that if he bit him he would bite back. This too was an easy win, it wasn't until Peter and Jasper faced off, that things became harder. They fought similarly, well, of course, they would as Jasper had trained Peter way back when. They fought hard, fast and dirty, each trying to trick the other with feints and sudden changes of pace and direction, but after fifteen minutes they both just stood and shook hands, calling it a draw.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a wolf flew at Peter, it was Jake and as Peter had had his back turned to him he was just a fraction too slow to stop him from making contact. I leapt forward and suddenly Jake just bounced away from Peter, not actually having touched him. I was still standing with my arms out in front of me when Jasper said,

"Bravo, Bella! You'll be an awesome vampire if that's anythin' to go by!" Everyone turned to me, I dropped my arms, and I was shaking with anger and strode over to Jake who was still lying on the ground dazed.

"What the fuck Jake!" I yelled, "Is this the real you, a coward who attacks when their opponent's back is turned. I hope you're proud of yourself, not only did you fail but were beaten by the only human here, a girl at that. You're a pathetic piece of shit!" I spat at him.

He was growling at me and I didn't even think, but slapped him across his muzzle,

"Don't growl at me you mangy bad dog" Then I spun away straight into Peters' arms, but the tension in the clearing was palpable

"How's the puppy trainin' goin' dear?" he said, everyone was howling with laughter and rolling about on the ground, as Jake slunk over to Sam and by the sound of it getting a serious dressing down.

Carlisle was extremely excited about me using my shield while I was still human. He thought it was because I was newly mated and was, therefore, protecting Peter, just as a female vampire would. I was actually exhausted after doing that, being human had its drawbacks. Esme whisked me away to have lunch and a nap, which I badly needed. I woke to the feel of lips on my body; Peter was lying next to me and kissing any piece of uncovered skin he could find.

"Hi," I said breathily and ran my fingers through his hair as his head had come to rest on my stomach.

"Do you know how much of a turn on that was, to have you defend me like that? I wanted to pick you up and run away with you into the forest, where I could make love to you for hours! You need to be turned soon, Angel! I need you, can you feel how much I need you?" he said.

Taking my hand and putting it over his crotch. I flexed my fingers and he growled, I squeezed firmly and he purred as he rocked his body into my now fisted hand.

"When this battle is over, I'm takin' you, to my place in Montana," he said in time with the thrusts into my hand,

"Gonna make love to you, kiss every inch of you" he was breathing heavier now, still pumping into my hand, his accent thickening too,

"Gonna lick every bit of you, bite you my mate, and then turn you" I could feel him harden further under my grip and then he shuddered and pulsed to a stop. Taking a deep breath he said,

"Oh god, Isabella, I want that now, I love you so much Suga' and thank you, that was driven by a desperate need for your touch my mate and I will reciprocate soon Angel, just a little less publicly, because believe me I want to worship your naked body, take my time learning all your little secret places!"

I was elated, I've never done that or anything like it before, I felt powerful and I felt for once like a woman, not a girl but a fully grown woman, who could give as much as she received. I smiled widely at him and he kissed me firmly and passionately, leaving no room for doubt that he desired and needed me. It was the fact that he actually needed me that gave me the most pleasure.

"But now my Isabella, we need you to lay a scent trail in the forest for us. You, my sweet are going to be the bait in our trap, the most beautiful bait they will ever see!" he purred helping me up and I hugged him tightly,

"Thank you" I whispered,

"For what?" he asked softly,

"Needing me, loving me, wanting me!" I stated and he looked directly into my eyes

"I will need, love and want you for all eternity don't ever doubt that my Isabella" he answered.

I was sitting in the lounge of the Cullens house, reading, the day had gone by quickly and the scent trail laid, Peter was off to Seattle hunting in readiness for the big event, Edward would return tomorrow and then the next day early, the battle would begin. I wanted it over, I was ready to leave with my mate and start our forever together alone. I would miss both my parents and Phil, but I had to follow my heart, it now was held firmly in Peters' hands and I couldn't think of a better, safer place.

I knew of course, that when Edward returned he would not have been able to accept things, not in just two days. But he just couldn't help himself, making ludicrous accusations and leaping to false conclusions. He had seen in everyone's head Peter and me having our little sexual moment and said

"I knew it, Love; I should never have allowed you to be left alone with him, pushing his sexual deviances onto you! Making you participate in such a degrading act! You must be terrified of him now, but I'll keep him away from you don't worry about that!" I just stared at him, totally dumbfounded.

Was he serious? Where did he get all this shit he spouted, from? The growling from the front door was the only warning Edward got before he found himself pinned to the floor by his throat, struggling to breathe.

"You will stay, the Fuck away from my mate Edward! If you value your life" Peter was beyond angry, venom was actually running down his chin. I picked up a tissue and walked over to him saying

"Its okay honey, don't hurt him. Edward is obviously a little soft in the head, it's not nice to torture the mentally challenged!" as I was saying this, I leant in and wiped away the venom, placed a kiss on his cheek. I whispered, knowing everyone would hear me anyway,

"How about you take me upstairs and tell me more about your plans for me, you know the ones for my naked body! I'd like to hear about them in much more intimate detail, my mate!" quicker than I could draw a breath, he had us up the stairs and into my room.

"I know that was for the family's sake Isabella, but that boy needs to learn his place and keep his mouth shut! I will not have him sully our love again, that was his last warnin', next time I will start removin' limbs!" It was my turn to growl; I kissed him passionately and said

"Oh, honey! I love it when you talk dirty to me!" We could hear the laughter from every part of the house, at my statement. Peter shook his head, laughing too and gathered me into a hug

"You're truly an amazin' woman, my Isabella!" he told me between kisses.

 **V**

 **Revenge, not so sweet now Vicky!**

Thankfully the rest of the day was quieter and it was only upon hearing the battle plans, did Edward start again.

"How dare you try to use Bella as bait, I won't allow it! This is not what I planned for her before I left!" he was yelling, I'd had enough!

I walked right up to him, reached for Rose's hand as she was standing, glaring at him, and used it to slap him as hard as I could across the face.

"Shut up, you stupid dumb Fuck! I do not belong to you! You do not make plans for me, now or ever! I only want one thing from you, Edward; I want you to stay the Fuck out of my life, forever! Can you hear me, Edward? I don't love you! I despise you! You're making me feel sick, with all your utter shit, grow up Edward and leave me alone!"

I stood my ground glaring at him, until he dropped his gaze from mine, finally in understanding. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Emmett restraining Peter, letting me finally deal with Edward's infatuation.

Alice was all for bundling me up in clothes that would restrict movement, but keep me warm, I shook my head and returned in thermal hiking clothes, underwear, socks, lined trousers, shirt and body warmer, all designed to keep you warm. Lightweight, but durable, I'd lived in Forks on and off for years and knew what was needed, hell I worked in 'Newton's' long enough.

Why did they always treat me as if I was a child, I'm not stupid. My personal bodyguard for the battle was Seth if anything went seriously wrong, I was to climb on his back and he would take me to a location known only to the wolves. My phone was charged and on silent, secure in my jacket pocket.

Esme had fed me a huge breakfast and packed a backpack full of snacks and drinks for me, I am sure Seth appreciates that. We are now positioned on the top of a small mound on the field, Seth staying hidden in wolf form and me out in the open to draw them in. The mini hill is surrounded by Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Alice, the next ring outwards has Peter, Jasper Emmett and Edward.

The wolves are funnelling them into the area picking off stragglers as they push forward. The newborns are so intent on my scent they seem to be unaware of the danger the wolves posed to them. We're now halfway through and all the wolves are in plain sight, obviously fighting on our side, this confuses many of the newborns making them pause and giving our side a chance to take them out.

I now have a huge bonfire beside me which I'm feeding torn off limbs into. The others are tossing them up and Seth is catching and piling them up for me. But no sign of Victoria or her sidekick who stole my clothes before graduation. As the last of the newborns are dealt with, Edward nods to Jasper and Peter, indicating the direction he hears their thoughts.

I think about shielding them both from detection and after ten minutes they return with Victoria, and Edward says the boy is Riley. Edward had the heads of all the newborns behind him and he kept saying names to Esme who wrote them and locations down before he tossed the heads to Seth, who wouldn't allow me to touch them but flipped them into the fire himself.

Emmett and Rose had a young girl beside them crouched down staring at me. He just hissed at her and she curled up into herself more. Alice stiffened and was obviously having a vision, as Jasper and Peter returned with the ringleaders.

"The Volturi are coming we have fifteen minutes" she shouts. Victoria is livid and shouting and spitting at Peter, he just forces her to her knees below me,

"You see that woman?" he demands and she is glaring daggers at me.

"That is my mate, you know, not the mind reader's, but mine, you are a stupid fool not to check all your facts before tryin' to take out the Cullens. Do you know who we are? No! Let me introduce myself before I kill you, I'm Captain Peter Whitlock and beside me keepin' your second in charge restrained is my sire Major Jasper Whitlock. You might know him better as 'The God of War'! That ringing any bells for you!" Victoria's eyes open widely, she seemed to sag as what she'd done sinks in.

"Good, don't like people I kill not to know who's dealin' out their death!" with that he tears off her head in one swift move.

Carlisle rounds up the wolves thanking them and suggesting they leave before the Volturi arrive. Telling Sam of Caius' hatred for werewolves blinding him to all other races, treating them all as harshly. So as the last body parts are burned and Jasper dispatches Riley to the great beyond. All that is left in the clearing are the Cullens, Peter, me and the young girl.

She is whimpering and Edward says her name is Bree Tanner. He is watching her intently, as he said her name her head shot up and now she is staring at him rather than me. Oh, my god! Well, that will get him out of my hair for good. As the Volturi glide into sight, Peter lifts me down beside him, holding me tightly.

Edward reaches for Bree and she willingly goes to him. As they stop in front of us, throw back their hoods dramatically. We see Jane, Demetri, Felix and Alec,

"Oh! Have we missed a battle?" Jane says in her childlike squeaky voice.

"Not really," said Carlisle, "Just a newborn problem in Seattle, we lured them away and disposed of them, I thought it would save Aro having to send out a team, but here you are! Sorry for the wasted journey but there is nothing for you to do" He continued barely keeping the sarcasm from his voice.

"But there's one left!" said Felix cracking his knuckles, Edward stepped forward placing Bree behind him.

"You're mistaken; they are all accounted for including their maker Victoria!" Jane pointed at Bree,

"Her!" She spat, Carlisle again spoke

"You are misinformed Jane, that's Edward's mate Bree, she is extremely new to this life and got rather carried away in the fight" he smiles at Bree saying "Still a little messy dear, but you'll get the hang of it, but don't worry Alice will just love to take you shopping for more outfits" we all snigger, Jane bristles, feeling she's been duped.

"Why is she here, she's human?" her attention on me now. "Hell little girl, I'm movin' as fast as I can, but her father's a cop with access to the F.B.I database. This has to be handled delicately, I doubt your masters want the might of American law enforcement lookin' closely at the Cullens or any of the other vampires in Northern America" Peter drawled at her and they all looked at him confused.

"Isabella is my mate, I'm dealin' with it okay!" he said,

"And you are who exactly?" asked Jane. Felix and Demetri shook their heads at her, behind her back, but Alec looked worriedly at his sister, she knew exactly who he was.

"Oh sorry, thought that was obvious, Shit! Must only be a legend in my own lunchtime!" he quipped, all the men guffawed at that.

Jane looked angrily at Peter and I knew what was going to happen next, Edward had told me all about Jane the Pain, but she wasn't hurting my mate, I thought hard making my shield curved and throwing her pain ability back at her and she went down screaming loudly. There was stunned silence, they were at a loss as to what had occurred, and not one of them looked at me.

Alec picked up his sister and said they best get going before they missed their plane. As they turned away Demetri looked at me and bowed, in respect, I hope, for taking Jane down a peg or two. That was it, over, at last, now I just had to plan my future, Peter wasn't joking, Charlie would use any means possible to find me if I just disappeared.

So we would have to have a foolproof plan, but that would come later. My most pressing need was standing right in front of me and I intended to scratch that itch. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. Alice suddenly leapt up and down,

"So that's why I needed it!" she yelled and dug out a large key and handed it to me. Everyone looked at her,

"Well if Bree is going to be at our house then obviously Bella can't, so that's the key to the Lodge at the western end" Esme smiled and said

"You'll love it, Bella I actually had you in mind when I decorated it, I know how you like a bit of solitude now and then" Jasper gave Peter directions and he picked me up a started running. He was very quiet as we reached the most beautiful cottage I have ever seen,

"Is everything okay honey?" I ask rubbing his back and arm, he laughs

"I think that should have been my line" now it's my turn to laugh.

We walk through the small cottage together, checking out the fully stocked kitchen and the glorious sunken tub in the bathroom. A small room that was office come Library and then we entered the bedroom, facing us as we entered was a massive sleigh bed, Peter laughed and I asked

"What's so funny?" he smiled and nodded towards the bed,

"I made that bed for Jasper n' Alice but she never liked it" Oh my god it was beyond perfect for me.

"I'm glad honey cause I love it," I told him seriously. He led me over to the bed and sat down beside me,

"Are you sure my Isabella?" I nod and take his hands in mine,

"Why are you nervous?" I ask, he huffs,

"I don't want to disappoint you" I laugh,

"Peter, I'm the virgin, how would I know if it wasn't your best?" he laughed back at me,

I stood up and said how about you fill up that humongous tub and I'll get ready in here. So he left me and entered the bathroom, I took a deep breath, stripped naked, slipped on the robe from the back of the door and walked into the bathroom after him. He was standing shirtless with his back to me, so I slipped off the robe and said

"Now you said something about my naked body? Would you like to refresh my memory, my mate?"

 **V**


	3. The Bliss & The Blowout

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems!**

 **The Bliss & The Blowout**

Life just can't get better than this; I am lying in our sleigh bed basking in the afterglow of to my very addled mind, some super awesome sex. Peter is beside me rubbing gently at some bruising left behind on my hips and shoulders, not too much damage and no more than even human couples sustain first time around. He's doing that wonderful purring thing again and it makes me proud that I, the nothing really special ex-virgin can make my vampire content and happy.

"You're special to me my Isabella!" he says, Shit how does he do that? Sometimes I think he's a mind reader like Edward or an empath like Jasper! He seems to just know things.

"Thank you I'm glad you find me more than just plain old Bella," I tell him, he growls

"You were never and will never be just plain! You're a kind, selfless, compassionate woman, but you're also special, with a shield and the ability to use it as a human, why do you doubt yourself, angel?" I shake my head and shrug,

"It's what I do; I've never seen what it is that others see in me! I suppose" I truly didn't see anything more than a plain clumsy girl when I looked in the mirror.

"So what's our plans for today?" I ask changing the subject; he makes a disgruntled sound letting me know his not fooled.

"H'mm, yes we need to talk to the others, now the Volturi are aware of you, we need to move a little faster!" he remarked.

"I wouldn't put it past Aro to summon us to Volterra. Once he's read everyone's mind he'll know it was most likely you who took Jane down!" I was stunned,

"Would we have to go?" I said panicking slightly; "My dad won't consent to that!" he nodded,

"You don't say no to Aro, Isabella! His word is the law, to our kind!" was his reply.

Well, hell's teeth! What will we say to Charlie, Oh, maybe a college orientation visit would cover it? He won't take time off but I could say Esme offered and that might do it! I told Peter my thoughts and he agreed that was plausible enough, he was holding something back and I'm not going there again.

"Come on Peter; don't do an Edward on me now!" I said with a serious tone, he knew I was not happy with him,

"Sorry Suga', Aro might try to force you into service with him and I won't allow anyone to change you but me!" He growled lowly.

Turns out Aro has some pretty big guns in his arsenal, taking new recruits by force was not beyond him if they were something he wanted. We did need to talk to the others now; Carlisle and Jasper agreed that it was a distinctly serious possibility.

"But I'm Peter's mate! Doesn't that count for anything? I demand,

"He'll say because your human it's not definite, you could change your mind!" said Carlisle,

"Nobody, to prove him different, then?" I ask,

"Yes, Marcus! We need him on our side!" says Jasper.

I'm so angry that it could happen, someone trying to take me away from Peter, my mate, for nothing more than to add me to his twisted idea of a collection, like living dolls. I can feel myself covering Peter with my shield and I close my eyes to try to calm myself.

"It's not happening!" I say, "I'm Peter's and I won't stand for it, do you all hear me?"

"Angel! Isabella! Open your eyes now!" Peter demands and I look at him,

I see the slight panic in his eyes and take a quick glance around me, shocked to see not only the furniture but the Cullens all pinned against the walls.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" I yell as I relax and release them,

"No, this is perfect!" Says Jasper straightening his clothes as he steps towards us.

"Darlin' your shield is gettin' so much stronger, now that you've physically mated with Peter!" he starts to say when Edward rushes into the room saying,

"You could have hurt her you depraved brute! Couldn't you keep your unwanted sexual urges to yourself?" Peter has him by the throat once again,

"You need to shut up now Edward! See to your own mate and leave mine alone! Would you like me to rip off your fuckin' dick since you don't use it anyway?" he growls at him.

"Whatever made you think that Peter's attentions were unwanted Edward? I initiated our mating, not him! I wanted to have him make love to me because I love him, desire and need him intensely!" I roar at him, "A novel concept for you I'm sure since you're such a prude! But everyone else in the world actually likes wants and enjoys sex!"

"I want sex, Edward! Don't you desire me at all? Why do you think sex is wrong between mates? Or is it you only want her and not me?" said a quiet voice from the doorway, everyone turned to see a heartbroken Bree standing there.

"No sweetheart that's not it at all!" Edward moves towards her but she steps back raising her hands.

"Then why? Why do you keep interfering in their mating? Why are you so interested in what sexual activities she is involved in? What has it got to do with you at all? Or with us?" she screams at him, then spins around and disappears out the front door.

"You stupid Pillock! Look what you've done now! You need to man up or lose your own mate, asshole!" I shout at him as he just stands there. "Why are you still here, moron?" With that, he flies out the door after her.

"Peter, Bella, I'm really sorry! I don't know where I went wrong with him, I'm at my wit's end, not knowing how to help him!" bemoans Carlisle.

"I think it's Bree who will be helping him, Carlisle and herself too, once she gets the rusty old chastity belt off of him that is!" I say trying to keep a straight face.

Everyone just looks at me, and then they all burst out laughing,

"Yeah," says Emmett, "He's bound to lighten the fuck up after he gets laid! Shit, I really hope so!" Esme shakes her head at him,

But can't reprimand him for laughing so hard. Rose gentle cuffs the back of his head, not really meaning it, as she usually does.

"Oh, I can see, Wow! I didn't think he had it in him! Oh my, I need to find new clothes for them both, quickly! Excuse me?" says Alice running out of the room and that just sets us all off once again.

"Well damn, as I was sayin' before Darlin', I think you're shield is stronger due to the matin' process. Could it be a little venom in the system is helpful, Carlisle? Not enough to change you, but enough to start makin' a difference to a power!" says Jasper, Carlisle looks thoughtful,

"That's it, Jasper! That's my way in with Marcus! I'll phone him to discuss venom and its effect in small doses on humans! Thank you" and he rushes off to his study.

Esme ask if I wanted some lunch and I wandered into the kitchen with her, I speak to her about telling Charlie we were going to Alaska for college orientation! But she suggests we actually tell him she was taking Rose and Alice to Italy as a reward for doing so well in school and wondered if he would mind if I went too, saying what a great cultural opportunity it would be for me etc, I hugged her agreeing it was a great idea, so if we had to go then he would be none the wiser.

It was beginning to look like we would be pre-empting Aro, going to him instead of being summoned, this gave us the upper hand, Marcus would see our bond and tell him, we'd need Edward there to verify that, but now we would need to see just how powerful my shield was and how many people I could protect at once. So much for my post-coital bliss, oh well, we'll just have to make love some more so I can feel that way again and again and maybe even again...

* * *

 **Pillock** means: - (British slang) a stupid or annoying person.

* * *

 **I Feel The Power**

Once we were outside, Jasper, Emmett and Peter all had softish small balls lined up and are going to throw them at me. Starting off softly then harder and harder, so if I didn't want hit and bruised I needed to deflect them. I didn't stop the first few as they didn't feel like a threat and I said so. Then they stepped up their game and I threw up my shield to stop any strikes, after a little while I started to curve the shield to send them back to the thrower.

At first just in their general direction, then more precisely and then eventually striking them in return. Jasper was ecstatic about this,

"Your amazin' darlin'!" he said, as he went to hug me but Peter was growling and he stepped back quickly,

"Peter! Stop that, he's your brother!" I said and pushed him with my shield.

I then hugged not only Jasper but Emmett too. I turned my back on him, facing towards the cottage then and said,

"Front and centre Captain! You've been a very naughty boy, I think I will have to punish you!" the words were barely out of my mouth before we were flying through the forest, me dangling over his shoulder laughing my head off.

We didn't even make it to the bedroom, he thrust open the front door, kicked it shut behind us and pinned me to it. He was nipping and sucking at my neck and collarbones while grinding his very prominent erection into the softness of my upper thighs. He was growling as he ripped all our clothes off in a couple of blurred moves and wrapped my legs around his waist, I have never been turned on so much in all my life.

I was moaning and rubbing myself against him, naked hot skin to naked cold skin it felt glorious and I was panting and gripping his hair, nipping his ear when I said

"Now, baby, fuck me now!" and with one thrust he was sheathed inside of me,

I was screaming in pure unadulterated elation, this was so different from making love, but so good as well, I exploded, clenching down on him, he turned around until his back was against the door. I was suspended in midair, arched backwards and I could feel every inch of him moving at a furious rate within me, one hand was between my shoulder blades supporting me and the other on my hip guiding me. Giving his mouth full access to my upper torso and he was sucking my nipples into rigid peaks that could cut glass.

When I lifted my head I could see him looking down to where we were joined, watching himself disappear and reappear from inside me, the look of utter joy and wonder on his face making me once again orgasm, this brought his head up and our eyes met as his thrusts got choppy and he suddenly swelled up even more, before he came, shooting cool streams of venomous semen deep within my body.

He slides down to the floor cradling me to his chest, still firmly inside me and was purring loudly as I stroked his hair and whispered my love and devotion in his ear, over and over. This was the most intense, wonderful, sensation my little human body, heart and soul had ever felt. I wanted to bite him, no I needed to bite him, it was an almost overwhelming urge.

"Why do I feel the urge to bite you, baby?" I mused,

"You too? God, I so want to give you a mates bite, angel, but it would turn you and you can't, not without breakin' all your teeth! But soon my Isabella, soon!" he told me, with such conviction I didn't feel the need to answer, just snuggled closer as my breathing steadied.

"Is it always going to be this intense?" I asked straightening up

"God I hope so my Isabella! We will be able to keep going when you're like me and I won't need to be as careful, but I'd say yes!" he replies nuzzling my neck,

I can feel him stiffen slightly inside of me, so I just go with it moving slowly over him at first, then as I get a decent rhythm going he helps me to maintain it. I start to slam down on him harder and consequently, he's going deeper, it's exhilarating and therefore doesn't take me long before I'm once again having another powerful orgasm. He just keeps pounding into me as I float back to reality and I can feel lots of mini aftershocks racking my body making me clench him tighter and tighter, which in turn brings on his own climax.

This was enough for me and I slump forward panting hard. Peter lifts me off of himself and carries me bridal style into the bedroom, gently sliding me under the covers and tells me to sleep. This I do without any complaint, soon dreaming of Volterra and red-eyed vampires trying to tear me from Peter's arms and me lifting them into the air with my shield and crushing them to dust particles until we are left alone in the large stone room in my dreams, alone except for one lone figure, head bowed and sitting on the one single throne left in the room. He was a sad-looking soul with long brown hair hanging straight to just below his shoulders.

"I did warn him you two were inseparable! But he never did listen!" he said as I sat bolt upright in bed.

"Angel? What's wrong?" a worried Peter asks me, so I tell him all about the dream and he looks contemplative.

"That was Marcus Volturi my Isabella" he murmured,

"I dreamt of someone I don't know?" I say confused.

"H'mm, he replies, then helps me dress as we return to the main house.

Carlisle is beside himself with this news and Jasper looks eagerly at me.

"Pick me up Bella, just don't squeeze," he says softly, I just stare at him,

"Go on do whatever you did in your dream", so I imagine myself picking him up and moving him over a bit. It works and everyone whoops with joy,

"Now," he said, "You practise the crushing on trees".

So I spend the rest of the evening, moving them all around and crushing trees and logs Emmett brings to me. I ask Jasper if he thinks I could shield more than just myself and Peter, he nods,

"We'll work on that next darlin'! Are you tired at all, it's not drainin' you anymore is it?" he enquires, I shake my head,

"Every time I make love to Peter, I feel stronger and much more powerful. That's some super awesome spunk that man of mine has!" I tell them all and Peter looks proud enough to burst.

 **V**

 **Shields, Memories & Bree!**

I was wondering if Carlisle had any information from Marcus Volturi about the venom, so after lunch the following day I wandered up to his study to ask, that's when it hit me, I'd seen Marcus once before, Edward had shown me Carlisle's study just before my 18th birthday party, that I didn't want, by the way. He called them the three kings, pointed out the portrait with Carlisle in the background. Thank god I thought I was going all Alice there for a minute, so laughing I entered at Carlisle's invitation. I explained to him my revelation and so I had just been putting together stuff I already knew, with stuff my subconscious wanted me to know.

"Yeah, now everything's as clear as mud!" I told him. He laughed shaking his head telling me,

"You're crazy sweetheart, but I liked you despite it all, Bella" I huffed at him and asked about the venom.

Turns out that it's not usually an issue but there have been a couple of times in the past when a vampire mated with a human, then the human showed a pronounced power improvement, but it was only a short-term thing as they were changed soon after anyway. It was thought to be mate driven, the need to protect, so the venom from their mate was syphoned to the power as a temporary enhancement.

"So it's not going to hurt me? Or make me go mad, get aggressive or anything like that?" I was double checking here.

"Marcus says not but has no real idea of how prolonged exposure will affect you!" he replied,

"So cut back on the sex or get changed sooner! Well, we better start planning my change right away then!" I said laughing and he just shook his head.

I asked if Edward and Bree had returned yet, he laughed saying

"Not yet, Alice keeps putting clothes out for them, on their path home and Bree just gets dressed and Edward rips them off her again. I think she's created a monster, he's now totally obsessed with sex! So Alice is away again leaving them more, she should just let them return naked!" he says seriously.

"Emmett would never let him live that one down!" I say and he nods.

"I just felt Bree wasn't as hungry in my presence yesterday! I think I'm shielding my scent from her? Have you noticed a difference?" I ask,

"Actually Bella, you smell more like Peter than you do yourself, so I think that might be the answer!" he informed me,

Well shit, scented inside and out! Fine by me really. When I was once more in the lounge all the guys, well all but Edward were there.

"Peter! Carlisle says we need to cut back on the sex or change me!" I say to him with as straight a face as possible.

"Okay angel, where do you want me to bite you?" he answers with an equally straight face and everyone is cracking up at us.

"I noticed neither of you considered giving up the sex!" Emmett said still laughing, we both looked at him as if he'd grown a second head and this just set everyone off again.

"Okay, down to business darlin', what does your shield feel like to you? When you use it, is it solid or fluid? Stretchy or rigid? What?" asked Jasper.

So I explained that it felt firm, but became elastic when I wanted to use it like I could throw it out but then mould it solid around a person or object. It was clear but if I wanted to strengthen it, it seemed more opaque to me. I felt like I was contradicting myself but he seemed happy with my explanation. So we started getting me to cover Peter first of all and try to stop Jasper reading his emotions, he asked Emmett to touch Peter at this time and he could.

Then he wanted me to stop Emmett at the same time as shielding Peter's emotions, I felt as if I was using two different shields for this. Like the main shield was for physical attacks and then a smaller inner one for the mental attack. Jasper and Carlisle as he had rejoined us believed the smaller shield was the one I'd always used to stop Edward reading my mind, it too was now stronger and I was able to utilise it when needed.

So he asked me to cover him and Peter but still stop him feeling Peter's emotions, this meant Jasper couldn't feel my emotions either so he surmised that the inner shield was a permanent feature for me. One that I could share or use to enhance the larger shield, but the larger one I only deployed when I needed it.

So nobody with a mental attack ability could affect me, also I could shut out the physical ones that used mental properties, like Jasper's by using the bigger one at the same time. The stopping of Alice seeing my future was because I perceived it as an intrusion, so classed it as an attack and therefore shut her out. It seemed confusing, he also wanted to know if I felt anything when someone was using their power on me, I had never thought about it before.

"Yes! It's like a little nudge, a probing sensation, minor but yes I feel it when you try to change my emotions, I think I always knew when Edward was trying to read my mind, but never connected the dots before" I said.

Thank god it sort of did all this itself with only a thought from me or I'd be exhausted, like I was now, just thinking about it all.

"Basically, then two shields, which she can combine to make one impeachable barrier, also when being attacked she can use the outer shield as a weapon, is that about right?" asked Carlisle. Jasper nodded and smiled,

"You're our secret weapon darlin', brilliant. Last test then! Can everyone come in here? Right, Bella, I'm goin' to make them all lethargic, when you cover them it should dissipate and they will stand up, okay everyone here we go!" I watched them all fall to the floor as if almost asleep,

I automatically saved Peter first, then Emmett and Carlisle, next was Rose and Alice and lastly Esme. Jasper was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, Oh dear Alice was rubbing off on him.

"Not only coverin' you all but in tactical significance too. Peter well, part mate, part best fighter, but everyone else was spot on! Did you do that subconsciously Bella?" he asked and I nodded.

"What about Edward and Bree? Where would they go?" asked Alice,

"Edward just behind Emmett ahead of Carlisle, for his speed and gift and Bree between Rose and you Alice, her gift is not that useful in a fight, well except for her!"I said and they all looked at me strangely.

"What gift suga', we didn't think she had one!" asked Peter. I nodded slowly and thought about it again,

"Yup, it's a defence one, self-preservation, she placates really!" I explained.

"Rose when you captured her what did she say?" I enquired,

"That she didn't want to be a vampire and was distraught!" she told us, then I asked Emmett,

"That she'd rather be home safely playing on her computer!" next I asked Carlisle and Esme,

"That there had to be a better way of surviving, than killing innocents!" he said

"She just wanted to be at home with her mother!" Esme concluded.

"There you are then, each of you got the perfect, tailor-made answer for you, to the questions you asked," I said. "I assume she would have told Jasper she wasn't a fighter, didn't want to be a soldier and was afraid of the other newborns! I don't think it's intentional, but she knew exactly what to say to each of you to stop you killing her" I concluded. Peter scooped me up and hugged me saying

"God I love you, you're amazin' angel, you couldn't be a more perfect mate for me!" I was so overwhelmed by this outpouring of feelings from him, I promptly burst into tears.

He just gathered me closer and set off back to the cottage for our final night alone, before I had to return home to Charlie's house. It was back to school for me the day after, summer school for extra credits, god kill me now.

 **V**


	4. Italy Here We Come

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems! Cont**

 **Italy Here We Come**

Everything was calming down, the wolves had left us alone and Jake had apparently given up the chase sooner than Edward, mind you I think he might have been under an Alpha command so that would have helped. Peter had turned up at school and frightened the crap out of Mike, making it quite plain whose affections I was receiving and to back off.

Edward also had returned for summer school and soon was raving about his new girlfriend when the sharks started circling in the form of Lauren and Jessica, but it was obvious to a blind man he had changed because of her. Charlie found Peter a much better choice for me than Edward and they were getting on like a house on fire.

I had broached the subject of Italy, saying how lucky Alice and Rose were, how I'd love to get the chance to go, all that culture and not to get me started on the Renaissance era. It was a good ploy as Carlisle got a phone call from Marcus, basically warning him Aro was preparing to have a delegation come and bring us all in, no choice, no summons, but an extraction.

So the next morning Esme approached Charlie and asked if I could join the girls as they had a spare ticket because Carlisle wasn't able to join them, an out of state emergency had come up at a previous hospital he'd worked in and he'd been asked to consult. All I'd need was spending money, everything else was covered. Charlie hummed and hawed but eventually gave in, Peter said he'd take the opportunity to head back to Jasper's place in Montana, check over his cars.

He told Charlie that he rebuilt classic cars as a hobby, then he was going to head to look at a ranch in Chadron, Nebraska that was up for sale at a knockdown price, thought it was time for him to have a decent place of his own. This would explain his absence, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going to go to Harvard, for Edward's orientation. This was his first choice of college and he accepted now we weren't together anymore.

This way all the Cullens were going to be gone at the same time. Now the logistics began in earnest:-

Private jet **check**

Flight plan for Pisa **check**

9 vampires, 1 human **check**

Shield training complete **check**

Alice insanely packing **check**

Rose and Emmett bickering **check**

Edward and Bree having sex **check**

Damn, we were ready to go; this would be the furthest I'd ever travelled before. So two days later we were off, this was much better than flying economy and as I was the only human we got the bed, not that we had sex, I was adventurous not an exhibitionist, plus there were enough voyeur's in the family as it was.

Bree was nervous of just about everything and this put a dampener on Edward's sexing her up, everywhere they went. She'd never flown before, never left the State, so it was all new and worrying to her. The flight was about fourteen hours plus and there would be another one and a half hour drive to Volterra. We weren't staying anywhere not giving them a chance to sense us coming. I had everyone under my shield from the minute we took off from Port Angeles and Jasper hoped as long as Demetri wasn't looking for us yet, he wouldn't notice they'd all disappeared.

They doubted he could track me at all, that's nice to know. So it was a very flustered receptionist who received us all in her plush foyer, she asked us to wait till she summoned someone, Jasper shook his head and then put her to sleep using his empathy. Carlisle led us down to the main audience chamber and feeding room, yucky poo!

So it was a very surprised guard, guest covens and three Kings who turned as the doors opened, Carlisle was magnificent, apologising for dropping by unannounced, but we were all in the vicinity vacationing and thought it would be rude not to stop by! How were all his old friends and comrades? Sort of playing up the fact you don't treat good friends badly, the way Aro had intended to treat us, saying it without actually saying it.

I could feel three attacks on my shield, which obviously didn't work and Aro was looking uncomfortable. Jane was one and an unknown to me, pair of females were the other two, I nodded towards them and Carlisle said

"Ah, Bella and Bree let me introduce you both to everyone", he inclined his head to the kings "This is Aro, Marcus and Caius, then over there is the guard you met last month, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri, lastly may I introduce Chelsea and Corin" I stepped forward apace,

"Is it normal to attack your guests during introductions? Seems damn rude to me! Is this how it's done in Italy Carlisle?" I ask loudly even though everyone can hear me fine, the guard all hiss and I raise an eyebrow, Marcus is smirking, Caius looks outraged and Aro splutters

"I can assure you, my dear, no one is attacking you!" I turn to Edward,

"He's not quite telling the truth Bella, but he didn't tell the three bitches to attack us!" he states nonchalantly.

"Ah, so you have no control over your coven! Doesn't really bode well for the rest of the vampire world when their leader has no real authority!" Caius jumps to his feet,

"How dare you speak to us this way? You will show respect to your betters!" he thunders,

"Oh I'm showing the same level of respect to you as you have to us, that's Nada! Zip! Zilch! None!" I answer coldly.

The leaders of the visiting covens are looking confused, annoyed and rather dissatisfied,

"What's the meaning of this Aro? Why are your guard attacking and failing abysmally might I add, Carlisle's coven?" one speaks up and nods to Carlisle.

Aro is livid and trying to hide it, Marcus now has his hand across his mouth to stop everyone seeing the smile that's there.

"Let's cut out the crap shall we, you were about to send your guard to acquire me! Yes?" I say, Aro immediately denies it, at the same time Edward confirms it from all three kings' minds.

"I am a mated human! But still, you thought you could just take me, why? I believe and correct me if I'm wrong; I believe that's against your own laws?" Gasps were heard from all the visitors, Aro was shaking with rage now,

"You are human! You could change your mind! It is not a permanent mating until you're a vampire!"

"What a load of Bollocks and you know it! Master Marcus? I'm I or I'm I not, Captain Peter Whitlock's mate?" I said facing Marcus now,

He nodded as more murmurs circled the room at the mention of my mate's name. Edward confirmed it was one of the strongest links Marcus had ever seen. I caught Aro's glance at Alec and I spun back around,

"Alec, did your sister tell you what it felt like to have her gift turned on her? What would happen if it was you? Could you awaken yourself if you were in a trance H'mm?" He dropped his hands to his side, saying nothing and not willing to take the chance.

Aro just threw caution to the wind and ordered his guard to attack. I flipped my shield over the visiting covens and started to push out my shield pinning the guard to the walls on three sides, leaving the three kings free for the moment.

"Stop this now Aro or I will crush them all!" he slumped down in his throne and nodded,

I could feel all attacks but one had ceased, Chelsea was still trying to penetrate my shield, to break our bonds and tie us to Aro. Much as I abhorred the fact I needed to set an example or they would never leave us alone. I lifted her from behind me and placed her on her knees in front of the kings, this caused a flurry of gasps and hisses alike.

"Some people can't take no for an answer, so I'm truly sorry but I can't have her continually trying to break our bonds apart, just so you can add me to your collection, Aro, this is all your doing, your greed has lost Chelsea her life!" With that, I compressed my shield and she disintegrated before his eyes and he looked terrified.

I held out my hand for Peter's lighter and dropped it once lit onto the dust; it flared purple and then died. All around the chamber vampires were shaking their heads and looking angrily at Aro, they were now free of Chelsea's control, as was Marcus who stood behind Aro looking like the devil incarnate.

He just growled Aro's name before ripping his head off his shoulders. Caius to looked angrily at Aro's body and it was he that lit him up in flames. The other coven leaders were shaking my hand and thanking me for protecting them and I was numb, I'd just killed someone, I Isabella Swan had killed a vampire. I felt sick and was starting to shake, in shock I think, Carlisle saw Peter grab me as I swayed on my feet and rushed over as I slipped into blackness.

 **V**

 **New Regime! New Start!**

I was just floating back to the surface and could hear Peter's worried voice,

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" I was on a soft and I might add very comfortable bed, Carlisle was checking my pulse when he replied

"She's fine Peter, she just fainted! I think it was just too much for her to handle! Not her shield, but what she'd done! She's young and was never meant to do this. How many eighteen-year-olds do you know, could take on the Volturi and win and while they're still human?" Peter let out the breath he was holding and relaxed still holding me close,

"I want one of these mattress's baby! It's so comfy" I mumbled to him.

"My Isabella are you alright? You scared the life out of me angel and considerin' I'm already dead that's some feat!" I giggled a little hysterically and snuggled in closer to him

"I killed her Peter! Knowing you can and doing it are way different aren't they?" I sobbed into his chest.

"Yes, angel, but the fact you feel remorse is what sets you apart from others who've killed for no reason! You did a hard thing and you did it without being cruel or vengeful! She went very quickly, probably never feeling a thing!" he placated me; I knew he was right, but it really didn't make me feel better.

"Do you think I could have a moment guys? Oh, and could you ask Rose to join me?" I asked. They both looked a little confused but nodded and Peter kissed the top of my head, telling me he would be close by if I needed him. I quickly spent a penny and was washing my face when I heard the door open,

"Hi Rose, I'll be right out" I called; she was sat on the bed when I returned and looked at me curiously.

"I wondered! I wanted to know! Oh hells teeth, does it get better Rose? Getting revenge at the cost of someone else's life, will I ever feel normal again?" I quizzed her.

"Ah, yes and no! It's hard to equate the act, with the reason for it! But you did the right thing; she would never have relented on his behalf! Revenge is not always sweet; it left a bitter unfulfilled taste in my mouth! I thought that it would help to heal me, but it didn't! Emmett did" she told me seriously.

"You did it to save us all, that's a noble thing, but it won't make you feel like you again, the old Bella is gone, the new one is strong and brave and can take action if she needs to!" she explained. "But most of all, remember you don't have to always be invincible when you feel weak let Peter take the strain, he's your mate it's his job and his privilege to help you and to take care of you, okay?" she said hugging me before standing up,

"I'll send him in before he wears a hole in the stone corridor out there!" she alleged with a smile in her voice. "He loves you beyond reason, you know that?"

I nod with tears in my eyes. Peter rushed back in and gathered me to him, rocking me gently.

"I'm here angel! I've got you, you don't have to be brave for me!" he whispered and I just disintegrated into a snivelling, bubbling wreck.

He murmured loving platitudes, as I rambled aimlessly trying to come to terms with what I'd done. We eventually both quietened and I nodded off to sleep. I woke with a knock at the door and the scared receptionist from before had brought me some food. I just realised how hungry I was and dived right in clearing my plate in record time. There was a note on the tray and I pointed to it,

"It's addressed to you angel!" he informed me; I nodded and lifted it up leaning back against his chest so we could both read it at the same time.

 **Dear Isabella,**

 **I would like to thank you from the bottom of my** **heart** **if I had one. I am Sulpicia; I was Aro's wife but not his mate. I have been trapped here in Volterra for more than 1000 years. Aro never loved or wanted me, his paranoia made him kill his own human mate, he** **could not believe, she wanted nothing** **from him, but his love. She did give him** **something,** **though, twin girls, Chelsea and Corin. So he had her put to death as a witch, only then realising what he'd done to himself as well as her, but she was free and he trapped like Marcus in endless pain.**

 **He married me to have someone to control and** **keep** **but found he could not be a husband to me,** **for** **which I'm grateful. But like all the other's he would not release me. I was lucky I guess, he in his infinite stupidity locked me up with my mate,** **Anthenodora** **.**

 **Caius knows we are mates and it was the one thing he could give us, as he too was not free to leave. Chelsea has kept us all bound for so long and Corin, who I expect is now dead also, made us content in our imprisonment. The sheer cruelty of these acts** **is** **indefensible. Many went mad, others took their lives over the years, all for the greed of one paranoid, insane man and his daughters. So again I thank you for my freedom.**

 **Yours with the** **deepest** **gratitude**

 **Sulpicia**

Wow, how sad, how cruel he was and those poor souls who gave up the fight, such a waste. I was beginning to see I had not only saved us but many more besides. I actually gained some comfort from this.

"What now Peter? Who will rule and properly this time I hope? Marcus or Caius?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Not sure yet angel, that all needs hashed out, I'm not sure if Marcus wants to carry on!" The next knock at the door was a summons to the throne room, our presence was requested.

So hand in hand we walked back to the chamber to find out what had been decided. This really was a momentous thing, a change within of the ruling body after so long, some would not be happy, others yes, vampires don't really like change I've noticed. But no matter what else is decided, it was all being done with free will! The Throne room was packed to capacity when we got there; every vampire that lived in Volterra was now in attendance, this was important to them all.

Marcus stood and told the congregation that thanks to me they were now all free of Chelsea's influence, so the choice was simple to stay or leave.

"If you stay, it will be different from before, you would have much more freedom, not always expected to be on duty as before, downtime is going to be introduced, Volterra will be becoming a business enterprise" he announced,

"You also do not need to live in the castle if you would prefer not to!" "Everyone will now get to try out other positions, what used to be the lower level guard is no more, you can now move to the elite or main guards if you're good enough or take on what used to be upper guard jobs! Elite guards can also do other things, like in both the records or library archives or the treasure houses. Some can move into the new ambassadorial roles that will be initiated" Caius said, taking over from Marcus in the explanations.

"We will also be excepting temporary staff from the other covens, thus helping weaker covens by training their fighters for them. Encouragement of business Ideas will now be put in place, from inside and outside of Volterra! There is going to be a total restructuring of our archaic way of life!" this was Sulpicia's part in the proceedings.

"But by far the biggest change is to be the cessation of the death tours, as we the Volturi have in the past called the feeding from tourists. It is beginning to draw attention to us from outside in this digital age. So everyone will now hunt for themselves, still out with Volterra city limits. We suggest that you adopt the nomads of America's approach and prey on the less than savoury elements of society out there and there are many!" Marcus once again took up the mantle of the speech.

"All of you who wish to leave will be funded in setting yourselves up in business on your return home and some will be asked to be ambassadors and funded accordingly! The overall rule will be done by Caius and Marcus, but the latter in a more advisory role and Sulpicia and I have been asked to join them making us a counsel!" this was told to the crowd by Anthenodora.

"Lastly, for now, all in-house decisions will be put to the vote from now on and worldwide laws and statutes will be hashed out with the help of the Elder vampires of the world and us the Volturi ruling body, but we will take all and any, information and advice into account, there will be no more one person decisions or laws passed by the Volturi from this day onward!" Caius' closing statement was met with rapturous applause and cheering.

* * *

 **Spending a penny** (Brit slang):- Polite Phrase meaning - To Urinate

Stems back to when public toilets cost 1d (penny) (pre-decimal) to use.

* * *

 **Changes, Celebrations & ****Exes** **!**

The rest of the day became one very large celebration; the largest group was out in the courtyard where the previous regimes cloaks were being burnt, the ones who wished to leave did so not by slinking away but shaking hands and extending invitations for future visits to old friends and comrades. To think that only three people held this many imprisoned, it showed how misuse of power could devastate a world, for a very long time. We were all getting ready now to leave; we were going to visit Pisa, Florence, Venice and Rome before the journey home. So I saw many beautiful cities for the first time with my mate by my side and spent the spectacular warm evenings, our bodies entwined passionately and lovingly. This would be something I would never want to forget.

"When you change me, Peter, remind me of all of this, please!" I whispered into his chest on our last evening in Rome.

"I will angel, every moment since I met you is stored up here," he tapped the side of his head, "waiting to remind you if you lose a single thing about us!" I could not answer for the lump in my throat so I leant in and kissed him with every bit of love, passion and devotion I could find.

On the outside, Peter looked like a rough, tough no-nonsense vampire, but inside he was soft, warm and sensitive, a romantic spark had survived the horrors of Maria's camp, just waiting within for his mate to arrive, so it could burst forth and shower me with love.

"Now, get all dressed up my Isabella, this is our last night in Italy and I want to take you out, wine you, dine you and dance with you!" he said staring passionately into my eyes.

Oh, my! A date, our first real date! I bolted out of bed and headed for the bathroom, I was making the most of this, before the return to normality at home. Well as normal as it gets for a human girl mated to a vampire, I laugh to myself. Luckily I had bought a long strapless sheath dress yesterday; I just fell in love with its classic lines and simplicity. But nothing prepared me for the site of Peter in a tux, he was just so sexy and hot, I was speechless and majorly turned on. He laughed and said,

"Stop that angel or we'll never get out of here!" So I just stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged my shoulders. We went to a beautiful open-air restaurant, they had a sitting down to an expensive slap up meal area and a buffet area, we picked that as it would be less noticeable, he was not actually eating.

I had champagne with my food and it was nice, but not really me. The waiter held up his hand saying

"Un momento per favore!" When he returned he had a pitcher of fresh orange juice which he poured into the champagne, now that was better, refreshing and sweet.

"Grazie," I said and he smiled warmly, this made Peter growl and I slapped his arm

"Down Captain, he's just being friendly" I murmured. Just then he stiffens and a voice floated up from the terrace,

"What's this Petey, slummin' it with the humans? Word on the grapevine was you had got a mate, thought that was a load of old bull!" said a small beautiful blonde but sluttily dressed vampire.

I turned fully towards her and she gave me the once over and obviously found me lacking by the tutting sound she was making, not to be outdone I placed a hand on my hip, tilted my head and said

"Well, shit baby! I'm glad you're taste in women has improved!" as I smoothed down the side of my dress.

She growled and launched at me attempting to get into my face but hit my shield and was now sitting on her ass on the sidewalk looking stupid.

"You must, unfortunately, be Charlotte?" I said looking down at her, a male vampire stepped forward then with his hands up, saying

"I don't want any trouble, Captain Whitlock!" Peter shrugged and answered.

"No problem Ramon, Isabella is dealing with this fine by herself! But a word to the wise, if she's your mate my condolences, if not, dump her before she bleeds you dry and steals all your stuff!" he looked confused and then horrified.

"That was your money and stuff, Oh shit! I replace it and find all your things and return them to you as soon as I can" he was rambling and if he'd been human he'd have wet himself by now.

Peter and I had slowly been walking towards them and away from the humans during the conversation.

"No! She will! Every cent, every item and in the exact same condition it was in when she stole it!" I ordered, she laughed saying

"Who's going to make me? You? A stupid pathetic human!" I lifted her into the air, dangling about two feet above the walkway.

"I would say that was an unequivocal yes! Wouldn't you my mate?" I cooed at Peter, taking his arm with one of mine and stroking my fingertips of the other down his chest and he unashamedly started to purr at me.

Charlotte was livid and started to shout and curse so I just thickened the shield and we could hear nothing. The male gave us their address, telling us some of Peter's stuff was there and he just waved at Charlotte

"She ain't my mate, thank god," he said and then he was gone.

"Shall we baby, then we can go dancing like you suggested!" I motioned,

We sauntered along to the address Ramon had given us with Charlotte bobbing up and down ahead of us. I just kept smiling and winking at her and every time she spat, growled or looked like she was swearing at me I slammed her into something, thinning the shield just as contact was made. Peter phoned Jasper asking him to collect his retrieved stuff, which he and Alice did immediately. Everyone else appeared too and they decided to join us for an evening of dancing and fun once the items were back at our hotel.

Charlotte was livid and I told her she had exactly the same amount of time to return the rest, as she had had to sell or spend it. She was starting to argue when Alice handed her a camera, unknown to me she had filmed me using my shield in Volterra, knowing she'd need it to show Charlotte later. This shut her up right away and she agreed it would all be returned a.s.a.p.

The rest of the evening was fun, we danced and laughed and had a wonderful time, wandering back to the hotel as dawn was breaking in the sky over Rome. This had all been a life-altering visit to Italy and I would never be that young naive Bella Swan who moved to Forks, but I would be the strong, resilient Bella who could cope with all that life threw at her.

* * *

 **Un** **momento** **per** **favore** (Italian) - One moment Please

 **Grazie** (Italian) - Thank you


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems! Cont**

 **Decisions Decisions**

I was so wired; from the whole Charlotte business and just the idea of returning home to Forks, I, it appeared had outgrown that small town and my old way of life.

"Peter? Do you really have a place in Chadron, Nebraska? I asked as we entered our suite,

"Yup! Just bought it, angel, it's a fixer-upper, but I can handle that! Why?" he replied.

"Well,'ll Mio Capitano' I was thinking, we could move there as soon as I graduate summer school, if I want to do college, I can later" I whispered in his ear and felt him shudder,

"Damn angel, did you just speak Italian to me?" he growled, I nodded as I backed away towards the bathroom letting my dress drop to my feet. The growl that rent the air then was so sexy and very loud.

"Shh! 'Mio bel amante' you'd think you'd never seen me naked before!" He was stalking towards me now, as I stood in the doorway in nothing but my heels, and a cheeky grin.

"Isabella, were you like that all night?" he asked, I nodded slowly

"God damn it, woman, are you trying to drive me insane? Jesus, if I'd known that I'd have killed that waiter!" he hissed. I just raised my hand and crooked my finger at him,

"The time for talking is over now 'Il Mio vampiro', it's time to make me scream!" I cooed at him. He had me scooped up and himself naked in seconds and then we were under the shower,

"Peter, shoes!" I yell,

"I know angel!" was all he said, as he pinned me to the shower wall and thrust himself to the hilt into my waiting, more than ready body and I did scream then, good boy!

It was fast and furious, this was animalistic and raw, not sweet and romantic but he still gave me his undivided attention and I was soon experiencing 'la piccola morte' once again, he never failed to deliver, he took his duty as my mate to the next level and beyond. I was just coming down from that particular high when he slipped out of me, spun me around and told me to brace myself on the handrail, ah this was why I still had on my shoes, they gave me that added height to line us up perfectly.

He once more entered me and it was like nothing I'd felt before, he was reaching places inside of me that I didn't know I had and it was mind-blowing, I was moaning and groaning like a two-bit whore and I didn't give a damn. I could feel his balls slapping my ass with every stroke and then one of his hands slid from my hip and teased my clit until I once more screamed his name at the top of my lungs and clenched down violently onto him and soon he too was calling out, be it to me or god I wasn't quite sure.

He held me tight to his chest and purred in my ear, calming us both at the same time.

"'Mia cara Isabella' I love you so much" is all he said and I turned in his arms, kissing, stroking, petting and generally loving this awesome man in my life.

It wasn't worth trying to get any sleep; I could catch up on the plane ride home. When we got down to the foyer of the hotel everyone else was already there and giving us sideways glances and smirking, then Rose and Emmett arrived and he just blurted out

"Damn you two are loud fuckers! and I mean that exactly as I said it!" everyone just burst out laughing, the hotel staff were trying not to join in, I just blushed bright cherry red and buried my head in Peter's chest.

I slept the first half of the flight home but woke to the smell of food being wafted under my nose by Peter,

"Wake up angel, you need to eat" he purred in my ear, so I cracked an eye open and thanked him as my stomach rumbled. We were now in the main cabin with everyone else when Edward said

"I didn't know you spoke Italian Bella?"

"You never asked Edward, I do lots of things you never enquired about!" I replied.

"You lot call yourselves vampires! My name is?" I hedged,

"Bella," said Emmett,

"No, it's Isabella ... You know Italian! I have dark brown eyes and hair, like Charlie and grandpa Swan, whose mother was... Italian! Grandpa was bilingual and spoke to Charlie in both languages, Charlie did the same to me when I was younger, taught me lots of phrases and I took it from there really teaching myself to speak fluent Italian, while in mid school" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're so clever! I wish I could speak a foreign language!" said Bree,

"Damn Edward, you speak multiple languages why haven't you thought to teach Bree? All that sex addling your brain?" I say to him. He has the decency to look ashamed,

"We haven't really done a lot of talking lately!" he mumbles and everyone is laughing at him now.

This brings up the future and what we are all going to do, Carlisle assumes I'm going to college and I shake my head saying

"No Carlisle, I'm not going to pretend I'm in the least bit interested in going to college, like all the other normal, naive teenagers. I would go insane! I'm going to be a rancher's W...! Shit!"

"Go ahead suga' say it!" Peter nudges me smiling broadly,

"A rancher's Wife!" I say, returning his smile and losing myself in his devoted eyes, yes this was going to happen sooner rather than later.

"What's your father going to think of that?" Jasper asks kindly,

"Well once he calms down, he's going to be happy for me because it's my life! I no longer need his permission to do something I want!" I say seriously.

"I think you're probably right, nobody can live your life for you, after all," Esme said nodding her head sagely.

"Yes, lots of changes going to happen and he just has to roll with it or get mowed down!" I tell them all.

So I just had to convince my parent's this is what is happening, with or without their consent. I am done being railroaded into the boxes they think I should be in. This is my choice and I really don't care if they think it's a mistake or I'll regret it later. They have no idea what's happening around them, that my destiny is set in stone, so to speak and I will not be treated like a child any longer.

I was correct of course, when I got back to Charlie's he was happy to see me, but expected me to just slot back into the previous life I led. I informed him I'd be finishing out summer school and not going to college, but marrying Peter and taking on the role of a rancher's wife and he was livid. I waited for the ranting to stop, the threatening to ban Peter from the house, grounding me and even the sending me to my mother's for my own good crap!

"Are you done, Dad? This is my life, my choice, right or wrong, I'm making the decisions now!" I told him calmly. "I don't want to argue, fight or really even discuss it, I have decided and its final, Peter and I are a couple dad, a proper couple!" I informed him, making air quotes to put over the point; he was not pleased with this news.

"I don't expect you to like the fact, but it was always inevitable, I would meet someone, grow up and leave, I'm not a child anymore! Please don't insult me by treating me like one" I was so calm and self-assured, he just sat there looking at me and then started to nod.

"I know Bells, but it's hard for a father to let go, you know!" he said sadly.

"It's Nebraska dad, not the end of the world!" I laughed and he half-heartedly did too.

"You're telling your mother!" he said then and looked a little happier, but I know Renee if you tell her this is how it's going to be, she usually accepts it easily. She always spots indecision quickly, but firmness and control can seriously sway her.

* * *

 **ll** **Mio** **Capitano** (Italian) - My Captain **Mio** **bel** **amante** (Italian) - My handsome lover

 **Il** **Mio** **vampiro** (Italian) - My vampire **Mia** **cara** (Italian) - My darling

 **la** **piccola** **morte** (Italian) - The little death (euphemism for an Orgasm)

* * *

 **Parties, Weddings & The Future!**

The next day was now Peter's turn to talk to my father and I knew he would be fine. Charlie was all bluster most of the time and now he'd accepted I was an adult making my own choices, he should be reasonably cool about it all. But he surprised us all, by telling Peter he knew, he was more than an ordinary man, but he didn't care about that, he just wanted to know if he would always protect and love me.

"Forever Chief Swan!" he had told Charlie,

"No! I don't want platitudes, Peter, I want your assurances!" Charlie said and Peter replied,

"The truth then Chief, I will love and honour your daughter for Eternity and not one day less!" Charlie raised an eyebrow and Peter nodded,

"So be it then! Welcome to the family son!" he said shaking Peter's hand.

Sometimes my father amazed me, but we were very alike so I really should give him more credit than I do. He wanted to know if he would still be able to see me in the future and we agreed that it would be better if he was to visit us than the other way round and he agreed happily. We explained I might have an adjustment period of a year, but we would keep in contact by phone and computer until it was over, he only asked me once was I sure and I told him I had never been more certain of anything.

So we started to make plans for a quiet wedding after my final graduation from school of any kind, thank the Lord. Alice tried to interfere in this and I warned her to back off, this was happening my way. My mother as I predicted accepted my plans when she realised how sure and confident I was about it all. Happily, the school year rushed to a close and I was pleased about this, the sooner it was over the better, I felt so out of synch with everyone now and I found it hard to pretend.

Carlisle and his friend Tanya Denali were asked to be on the panel of elders, by the Volturi. Jasper was also asked to be one of the ambassadors for the United States, as was Eleazar Denali for Canada. Things were moving at a pace in Italy, they had also relaxed the stance on people who knew about them, especially family and workers; as long as the secret was maintained they would be happy.

Delegations from other covens came to the Cullens and Denali's over my final few human months, interested in their way of life. Some tried it successfully and some decided to stay the way they were, but it was interesting to meet new vampires from diverse cultures, a few would definitely become friends in the future.

Alice had convinced everyone to have a party after our summer school graduation, as the Cullens too would be leaving the area, but not till after Christmas, the story is they are going out east to be near everyone at their respective colleges, that Esme didn't want to be too far from the girls especially. So the whole of Forks High got an invited to the party of the century, Bree was coping a lot better with her bloodlust and I was able to shield her from the worst of the aromas.

So it was time to glam up and give Forks a night to remember, I was less than excited about it until Peter reminded me he had never had a graduation or gone to an after party. I felt guilty now for being so blasé about it all and promised to enjoy myself for him. Esme and Carlisle had also invited most of the parents to a separate relaxing evening in the house in the basement, that I didn't know they had, there was a games room and cinema down there. So Charlie was here and having fun too.

It was obvious some of the party goers had had a drink before arriving and this had the potential to cause problems. Especially between them and the mated vampires, as they were getting a little handsy, Mike being the most persistent, making a complete fool of himself. But luckily Jasper was able to calm down the rowdy ones and even knocked a couple out.

But all in all, it was good fun; there was a marquee outside for dancing, as it was a for once pleasant evening. I spent most of the evening dancing with Peter, but occasionally with the others and really letting go with Emmett, taking up his challenge to do the stupidest dances invented, he would know he was around for most of them. It turned out to be a good evening and a fitting goodbye to Forks for everyone who was off to college.

I had just two more days till the wedding and my mother and Phil were arriving this morning, Peter and I were picking them up from the airport in Port Angeles. This would be their first meeting, but I wasn't worried Peter would be able to win her over easily. His southern charm will wow her, my mother's nothing if not predictable and easily flattered. This evening would be the obligatory stag and hen nights, for Peter is was Seattle doing a cross between hunting and strippers arranged by Emmett, even Charlie was going and I demanded video evidence of their evening.

For the ladies, we were going to Olympia to an overnight spa experience. I was happy about this because who needs strippers when I've got Peter. Renee was totally enjoying this whole experience; I was getting the wedding package, so I would be smooth and hair free for my upcoming nuptials. Actually Rose and Alice said it would be the best thing I ever did, they both never got the chance like me to prepare for their change. So on our return to Forks, I was most definitely the smoothest I ever been, Peter kept looking at me strangely and I was very confused, so I pulled him to one side to find out what was wrong.

"You sound different, angel!" he murmured tilting his head,

"I sound different? What do you mean?" I quizzed him,

"When you move suga' the sound has changed!" he told me.

"Ah, I understand, it's a surprise, baby, you'll find out on our honeymoon, okay?" I smiled at him and winked.

He was still confused but prepared to wait. This was my last few hours of being single; my mother was whisking me to Charlie's for an early night and all that old wives tales stuff that involved weddings. I was nervous the next morning, not scared but nervous, I didn't want to fall or make a fool of myself. Charlie said not to worry he wouldn't let me fall.

This was his job today to keep me on my feet. So at eleven o'clock on an overcast day in Forks, I walked down the aisle towards my destiny and he was magnificent. It was simple and elegant, just perfect for us, we weren't flashy or over the top people. Peter surprised me when he placed my wedding ring on my finger he also put a simply stunning engagement ring there too,

"Sorry it took so long my Isabella, but I had to track down someone to make it first", it was a delicate piece, the shoulders were little white diamond swans holding a pale blue egg-shaped diamond.

"Oh Peter its beautiful and unique, thank you, baby!" I replied with tears in my eyes.

The rest of the day flashed past in a blur of family, fun and friends, we were going to Canada for our honeymoon, Peter had a cabin in the mountains he wanted me to see. I was a little worried as I really didn't want to go anywhere he had taken her, but he seemed to know and said not to worry she had never even known it existed.

It was almost time to leave and I changed into a more comfortable outfit for travelling and was ready to leave, my mother was in tears and my father looked sad, well more resigned. I hugged him whispering

"You'll always be my daddy!" and he clutched me a little tighter before stepping back and shaking Peter's hand.

We were driving to the airport to pick up our hired helicopter, Peter was flying us to our honeymoon cabin on Ellesmere Island, it was pretty inaccessible other than by plane or chopper. I've never seen him more excited than he was now

"You're awfully chipper, my husband!" I said, he smiled and I could hear a low purr in his chest.

"You like that huh?" I enquired; he nodded and took my hand, kissed the back of it and replied

"You have no idea, my Isabella! This is like a dream come true, I never thought I'd ever find my mate, far less marry her!"

We had plenty of food supplies for me, as the settlements were few and far between this far north, we would be near the Quttinirpaaq National Park. In fact, any neighbours we had would probably be Inuit's, as this was a harsh and unforgiving area of Canada, but Peter assured me the cabin was well insulated and had its own energy system and back up.

Once we were airborne, I also started to get more excited and was really enjoying the peace and quiet, the Cullen could be a little OTT sometimes, I was an only child and used to a quieter life. Peter doesn't remember much of his human life, just snippets and flashes of memories sometimes triggered by smells or sounds. But he too prefers a quieter life, where he can be himself and relax; we really were perfect for each other.

Emmett had emailed me a video of Peters stag do, he said I could watch it on our honeymoon! I had tried to leave my phone behind, but my mother insisted saying I would want to stay in touch! I laughed and asked why the hell would I want to do that? I was not actually expecting to get out of bed the whole time, except to use the bathroom. Peter agreed, saying he'd hand feed me so I could stay there and naked. Luckily my dad wasn't there for that conversation

"Okay baby, I'm going to watch this now, as I'm turning off my phone after that. I wouldn't put it past them to phone and expect me to chat as if I was just on holiday they're so damn selfish! They might pretend to be human, but they have no idea how we actually behave! Personal space! It's a thing! Humans need it!" I huffed at him.

"I'll turn mine off too, angel, I'll know if anything is wrong!" he agreed, not wanting to have to make small talk either. The video I must admit was hilarious, Peter was sitting on his hands and dad looked so embarrassed.

"Baby, you looked so scared!" I mentioned and he nodded

"They were pretty aggressive women you know! I spent the whole night comparing them to you and found them all lacking angel!" he told me.

I said that was sweet, Edward, on the other hand, was like a kid in a candy store.

"I hope Bree never see's this or he's in trouble!" I laughed.

I asked how he managed to get away to hunt with my dad there and he explained that he and Charlie slipped away after the video was taken, for a couple of quiet beers. Then dad said he was going to turn in as he wanted to be fit and well rested to walk me down the aisle, Peter had agreed and that's when he slipped away to feed.

"Oh! You'll never guess! You know you were saying about comparing those woman to me? Well! dad said Jake met a girl in Sequim, they were there for parts for his car and he and Sam met this family, Sam knew them and Jake fell for the daughter he told me, of course, we know he imprinted. But anyway dad met her just before your stag night and he said she was my double, except for me looking like an albino that is!" I laughed so hard at this, I snorted and Peter burst out laughing too.

"You know Bree looks like you too, don't you? Nowhere near as beautiful, but generally, the hair, eyes and complexion!" he informed me,

"Shit! So she does! Crumbs, that's creepy weird!" I sniggered.

 **V**


	6. Peace, Perfect Peace

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems! Cont**

 **Peace, Perfect Peace**

We were well over Canada now and Peter was pointing out places and lakes, it was so breathtaking. The time just flew by with the miles and when we arrived the sun was setting and it was glorious.

"Oh my goodness, Peter it's so stunning here! Why would you want to leave?" I asked honestly.

He said he had hoped I would like it, like it, I loved it! This was going to be our special place; he mentioned that he had never actually told anyone precisely where the cabin was just in the mountains of Canada!

"Well that's a pretty broad statement, that's like saying in the deserts of Egypt! I'm glad though baby, this is just for us" I snuggled into his side as I spoke.

It was nippy out here; he scooped me up and rushed up to the cabin door, opened it and carried me over the threshold. Once he got a roaring fire going and I cracked open a flask of hot soup, the place was beginning to warm up. The electricity was solar powered and there was a backup generator, just in case.

The fire was heating the water so we were able to have a nice soak in the awesome tub. Peter produced a bottle of champagne and a carton of orange juice too, he remembered, he's so sweet to me, god I love that man. We spent a night full of unrestrained passion, this time, it was slow and sensual, this was making love and we could be as loud as we wanted no nosey neighbours here.

Peter was pleasantly surprised by the total lack of hair on my body and now understood the change in sound as I moved, he liked it, he liked it a lot. I got a much better look around in the daylight the next day and I was amazed, all the furniture was handmade by Peter.

Similar to the sleigh bed from Forks, but in a different wood and much more to my taste. It's almost as if he knew, to make it all for me coming, one day. He agreed, he had a feeling he said and just started building the cabin and making the furniture, he never knew why until he met me. We decided when it was time to change me it would be here, we'd leave for Nebraska, have a look around, then head up here to really begin our new life.

I was ready, but for everyone's sake, we had to do this properly, the young married couple leaving to start their life out of state. There could be no suspicion, no cause for concern, so we would wait another few weeks. That had to have been the most relaxing three weeks of my life so far, just me, Peter and the Canadian wilderness. We made love or fucked each other's brains out depending on how we felt, it was amazing and it was during our fantastic honeymoon that we started to notice little changes within me.

I had more stamina, felt the cold less and my skin was beginning to firm slightly. So if we didn't complete my change soon, it was going to do it itself slowly, several of my old scars had disappeared altogether, being healed by Peter's venom from all the sex we've had and scenting he'd been doing. But we didn't know how long it would take this way or if it would become painful suddenly or maybe my bloodlust would kick in unexpectedly, far too dangerous to let it happen that way.

 **V**

 **Goodbye Human World, Hello Eternity!**

It was with a heavy heart I left my paradise behind and we made the journey home. We would be doing the normal things young couples do before they move on with their lives, saying goodbye to friends and neighbours, boxing up all my stuff to go and lastly saying goodbye for now to Charlie. He noticed the change in me immediately on our return, all he said was

"Is this the beginning, of you looking like them now?" I nodded, and hugged him telling him I'd still be me, just more!

He never came right out and asked, but I think he knew what they were, after all, he'd heard all the Quileute legends over the years. I think he just didn't want to go down the rabbit hole, he was too pragmatic to have his world stood on end, better to pretend it wasn't happening. You couldn't blame him; it was a large pill to swallow. It would all become apparent later when I stopped ageing!

We did our goodbyes to the Cullens too, they wanted to be involved in our move and my change but I told Peter no, they caused too much drama. I wanted to design and outfit my new home, not have Esme do it; I wanted to pick our clothes, not Alice's choices, but mine. I also was not going to be feeding their way and I knew Carlisle was disappointed.

But if it was good enough for my husband and mate, then its good enough for me, he should respect that choice, not treat me like a child who didn't know any better. This was my future and I'm happy to have them as friends, occasionally, but the constant interfering and trying to take over everything was very wearing, especially after the last incident.

Emmett's inability to respect boundaries and give people personal space was just so irritating. We had only been back three days and were at the cottage having some alone time, that would be sex and they all knew that even though I was married I wasn't doing that at Charlie's place. It was obvious what we were doing, he could hear us for god's sake, but he just came in any way, stood watching us from the doorway and demanded we go do whatever it was with him.

Because he was bored, hell no! I, unfortunately, wrecked the cottage when I used my shield to throw him out through the roof and almost back to their house, he landed on the edge of the lawn, making a huge crater, I later found out. This, in turn, had them all arriving to either compliment me on the throw or apologise to me for Emmett behaviour.

I was so livid, not to mention naked and my anger just grew exponentially with everyone who arrived and disregarded my right to privacy. Alice was standing holding the most unserviceable silk dress, expecting me to put it on; I grabbed up Peter's shirt and wore that instead. Edward was standing, head tilted, mouth opening as if to speak and I yelled:

"Critique my body Edward and it's the last thing you will ever do!" Peter was growling now, struggling to get back into his jeans in his anger.

Jasper was way back at the edge of the forest saying

"I told you all, this was a real stupid move, she's goin' to blow!" I was shaking now with suppressed rage and the cottage started to crumble around us all, and they started to look unsure and confused, totally unaware that what they had done was unacceptable.

"Run, you idiot's she's going to kill you all!" Peter called out and they took off running as I exploded.

The cottage was no more, the next fifty yards of forest were no more and the noise was like a sonic boom from a jet fighter. Peter was standing next to me in awe, he just pulled me to him and kissed the living crap out of me saying

"That's my girl!" We left two days later, it was a don't call us, we'll call you situation!

The ranch was exactly as Peter said, a fixer-upper, so he made an inventory of the supplies he'd need, I decided I wanted him to make the furniture for here as well, he promised to show me how after my change and we could do it together. We wouldn't need much to survive here so I left all the decorating decisions for when we came back.

The land had been neglected for so long that the fencing would also need to be replaced, Peter added that to his list, it would all be delivered while we were away and we would start work on our return. We were ready to head back to our sanctuary and I was happy, but he surprised me with a romantic night on the town before we left, in Rapid City, South Dakota. I was truly spoiled, wined, dined and danced off my feet, it was perfect, no he was perfect.

The next morning we went to a bookstore to stock up on reading material for the duration however long it would be. Peter was convinced I would be a totally controlled vampire because I was halfway there already. I just wanted to be safe and not a menace to society, but as long as I wasn't the first klutz of a vampire ever I'd be happy. This was it then we were on our way, Peter was flying his own chopper, this time, that had been delivered to Nebraska.

"Not wanting to be rude, baby. But I thought she ripped you off for all your stuff?" I enquired,

"That was just my personal things and the loose money in the house and safe, but I had the rest in an account in my name only, which by the way I've added your name to angel!" he said staggering me, I gasped

"But that's yours, baby, I don't deserve your money!" he laughed and said

"That's why I did it; I know you'll never rip me off my Isabella!"

Charlotte had her own business making jewellery and selling it so why she needed to steal Peter's stuff was beyond me, it smacked of a way of ensuring he came after her, so she had him to fall back on, but he didn't, so it backfired badly on her, his things had been turning up a couple at a time at the Cullens while we were on honeymoon. The money well I doubt he'll see that, but I expect his personal items to all be returned or I'd be paying her a visit!

We were once more at the cabin and I could feel the anxiety slipping away, I was as ready as I would ever be, just a last minute check on the vanity side of things, but I was good. I wanted him to have the pleasure of feeding from me; I would be able to stop him with my shield if he got carried away. I know it might sound reckless to some, but it's such a waste otherwise, this was my gift to him, also proving beyond a shadow of a doubt how much I trusted him.

We approached this carefully and outside as the sun was setting once again, he was going to feed from the wrist with the scar on it and make his bite obliterate the James/Edward one already there. I was calm and so was he, it was an unusual sensation because he wasn't putting venom in, there was no pain, just the pulling sensation as he sucked. It was amazing to watch his skin start to flush with the intake of my blood.

It was also very erotic in nature, strange I know but I was actually getting aroused by this intimate sharing and so was he, he pulled his mouth away, he was panting heavily and his eyes were jet black. I knew I was safe because he was purring full out and stroking my arms and back.

"Thank you, my angel, my Isabella, that was the most intense feeling, I love you so much!" he was almost sobbing, as he said this, overcome by his emotions for a moment. This only made me love him more; he was the vulnerable one, here in this moment.

We decided to have a soak in the tub, relax and enjoy our last few hours together before I was incapacitated for the next three days. He would bite me after we have sex for the last time as human and vampire. This was bittersweet, he would miss my warmth and I would miss the feeling of tenderness I always felt from him as he protected me from himself every time we were intimate.

I had told Peter that I wanted his sire's bite on my neck for all to see and after the change his mate's bite over my heart, as I intended to bite him there too. Our last time was passion filled but tinged with sadness and as we both climaxed together he bit down on my neck and changed everything forever. I started to feel the burn and immediately my shield kicked in and cocooned me from the pain, basically, I shut down all unneeded systems and just floated in limbo awaiting the pain to end.

Peter talked to me all the time, telling me things about myself and him, he read books to me and constantly updated me on any changes that had occurred, as well as how much time had passed, we were at hour sixty when I heard him mutter

"Oh Shit! Not now!" he leant over me kissed my cheek and said "Shield yourself, angel! We have unwanted company!"

I threw out my shield to cover us both and could feel my heart racing. This was quicker than anticipated I thought as I opened my eyes, but I had started to turn before Peter bit me. Peter moved into the doorway as two nomadic vampires appeared near the cabin; I covered it as well, protecting my special place. They jumped right in trying to intimidate Peter, who stood hands in his back pockets, looking for all the world as if they weren't even there.

"You have a human here, we want her now!" the leader roared loudly, why I don't know, we'd have heard him if he whispered.

"She's a little busy at the moment, you want to take a rain check?" he drawled, they looked at each other and the leader suddenly grasped the fact I was changing,

"Well, if we can't eat her, we at least can fuck her! She'll be too busy burning to notice!" he was laughing, at his own joke when Peter reached up and ripped off his own shirt, they were all suddenly very quiet.

"Sorry boys, that's my mate and nobody is touching her!" he growled low and deep.

"Who the fuck are you? How come you've got so many scars? What's a southern boy doing ... Fuck!" he said, the other looked confused

"You were in the Southern wars?" he cringed as he said it, Peter nodded,

"Captain Peter Whitlock's my name boys! Don't expect it to mean diddly squat to any of you" he deepened his growl as he spoke. Suddenly another vampire appeared,

"Hey Captain, I tried to warn them, soon as I caught your scent, not to mess with you!" he explained,

"Garrett, buddy, how the hell are you? Long time no see!" Peter answered him.

"I'm just dandy Peter, I heard from the Major you'd found your mate!" he said as the leader of the other two squeaked,

"Major!"

"That would be 'The God Of War' to you little man," Garrett said.

I walked out of the cabin at this, dressed only in a sheet and asked

"Can't a woman get any god damn peace to change? It's like a three-ringed circus out here!"

"Hey, angel! I'd like to introduce you to my good friend Garrett" Peter remarked casually.

"And these other two idiots, who thought they could stroll in here and just rape me while I changed?" I snarled, my anger rising.

"Oh Shit, you've done it now!" Peter said to them, as I picked them up with my shield and shook them hard.

They were begging to be released, but I was beyond pissed, they'd ruined my first moments as a vampire with my mate. Garrett wandered over to Peter and nodded,

"Heard about her shield and how awesome it was when she was human, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Whitlock" he said bowing deeply.

"Oh, you're a charmer Garrett!" I said, as I crushed the other two to dust and held out my hand for Peter's lighter.

Garrett was a nice guy and knew not to outstay his welcome; he said he'd catch up with us once we were back in Nebraska. Peter turned fully to me after waving off Garrett and I was growling at his half-naked body. At first, he thought it was the scars until I pounced ripping off the rest of his clothes, we were fighting for dominance and gouging holes in the ground.

It only took him moments to pin me, with his experience and I was on the ground below him face down. He hauled me to my hands and knees, ripped my sheet away and plunged himself into my body, this was unlike any other time we'd had sex, he was not holding back, pounding into me over and over, I was growling, screaming and moaning all at the same time. It was short and sweet as we were both so turned on, but no less mind-blowing for all that. We lay panting in the afterglow for several minutes.

"Well you seem pretty damn well in control my Isabella, how about we go find you something to eat, how do you fancy visiting Nuuk? It's the capital of Greenland!" So once we redressed and shut up the cabin, we ran, played around, swam, played some more and eventually fed in Nuuk.

We did a quick detour to the hot springs at Uunartoq Island before we headed back. The next week we spent the whole time naked, to save on the clothes as we were destroying them more often than not.

Peter said we could go back anytime as I was in total control of everything. He had never seen anyone take to vampirism like me. I was happy and we were now both sporting new mate bites over our hearts, there was only one thing niggling away at me in the background!

"Now that everything's all decided Peter, where did you say Maria's camp was?" I asked nonchalantly...!

 **V**


	7. I've Got Nothing But Time

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems Epilogue**

 **Revenge Can Wait**

 **Peter**

"What? No! No! No! Angel, please say you ain't thinkin', what I think you're thinkin'!" I said in a rush,

"Well since my name is Bella and not Edward! How the hell am I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Bella huffed,

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, you are not goin' after that psycho bitch!" I ordered, knowin' it was a mistake as soon as the words left my mouth,

"Oh, you didn't just full name me! Since when were you, my father? I thought this was a marriage, a partnership? Are you telling me what I can and can't do now? Wow! Didn't take you long to turn into an asshole!" she yelled back at me,

"Isabella, Angel, please you know I didn't mean it like that? I don't want you near that 'Puta Mexicana!' She's too dangerous, Please?" I begged,

"You think she can take me, You actually think I'm no match for her!" her eyes filled with venom, as I watched her. " Where's the faith, Peter? Where's the confidence in your wife, your mate? She still has you by the balls then, nice of you to tell me! **NOW**!" Bella shouted at me, spinnin' on her heel and takin' off runnin'.

" **That's not what I meant, god damn it,** **woman** **!** " I yelled after her disappearin' form, "Shit! Fuck! Damn it all to Hell!" I said to the emptiness beside me, I knew I'd not handled that well, but was scared, not a usual feeling for me.

I've got to find her, she is angry and a newborn, runnin' around remotest Canada, naked! So I grabbed up my own clothes, throwin' them on, then collected hers and took off after her. Once again I'd forgot, that although she had great control, she was still prone to newborn temperament.

I knew deep down Maria couldn't hurt my angel, but that woman was pure evil and I still held some fear of her, even after all this time. I didn't want Isabella tainted by her filth! But instead of tellin' my mate that, I made her feel less in my eyes, fuck I was so dumb, sometimes! It wasn't hard to follow her, she'd cut a swathe through the dense forest, a straight path of felled trees knocked down by her shield.

Just somethin' else that proves, if anyone can kill the bitch it's my angel. But my fear of her holds me back from goin' there. I hear the sobbin' before I reach her and it's time to man up!

"Only two thin's in this world scare me. Losin' you, is the first, most important one, and her, I fear her! There I admit it, I'm scared! I have suffered at those hands, too many times to count and with each one, my fear intensified! So I, your husband, your mate, Captain Peter Whitlock am afraid of Maria! I know it's not rational, but it don't make it any less true, Angel, please! it's not that I think she's stronger, or better or even likely to win, it's the fear of losin' you at her hands! That would kill me for sure, I can't lose you, I love you!" I plead my case and fall to my knees dejectedly.

I feel her arms around me and she holds my shakin' body close to hers! She rocks me like a child and I let her, needin' the comfort and love only she can provide.

"I'm sorry Peter, but one day that bitch will be mine! But not now, now you're goin' to show me how much you love me. But once we go back to our ranch in Nebraska, you're going to train me to be the best, better than Charlotte, better than Maria, okay baby?" she says in my ear and I shudder, but nod, I can do that.

I wonder idly if Jasper feels this way, was that why he never killed her, maybe we need to talk, really talk! My phone vibrates in my pocket, well that can only be one person. So as I stand, liftin' my angel with me I look,

 _ **'Yes, I fear her too! That's her weapon, her power, Fear! I'm ready when you are!'**_ As I run back to our cabin, it's nice to know I'm not alone in this, that he too fears that bitch! I spend the next three weeks showin' my mate, my angel, my wife how much I love her. I show her in our cabin, on top of the mountains, in the depths of the freezin' Labrador _Sea._

I lavish her with my undyin' love and gratefulness, that she became mine. Out here alone I show here the real me, not Peter Whitlock or the Captain, but me, just Peter, her Peter!But time stands still for no man or vampire and we must return to civilisation once more.

We make a stop in Seattle, for Isabella to meet her father, after this, it will be phone calls and emails. It's too dangerous for him otherwise, he just wanted to see she survived and no one can blame him for that.

"Wow kiddo! You put those Cullens to shame, our girl is spectacular Peter!" he says and I smile hugely at him,

"Yes she is, Chief, but then she always was!" I say meanin' every word, Isabella hugs us both sayin',

"Your both biased, I'm just me, but I love you both for saying it", she'll never see herself the way we do.

"When do you leave for Nebraska?" Charlie asks,

"Tomorrow dad, we've fences to put up and furniture to make!" my angel tells him and he laughs, this is a side of her he doesn't know.

"It's a great way to temper strength Chief, workin' with delicate stuff and not destroy it!" I tell him and he nods in understandin',

"With something to show for it too, I guess" he laughs and I'm happy to leave them for a couple of hours while I visit Jenks.

I impress on him, he tells no one our whereabouts or our business, meanin' Charlotte and the Cullens. He can relay messages if needed and I will speak to Jasper myself, but those idiots are not welcome into our life, without Isabella's permission. I add Garrett to the list of people he can give my private number too.

 **V**

 **Bella**

I've been a newborn for nine months now, the fences are up, I punched every post in myself, we have lots of furniture, some I made, some he made and some we did together. The Cullens keep asking to see us, but that's not happening anytime soon. I don't want them here! We might have to go to them in Maine.

Peter had met Jasper a few times, they split the difference between us and met there, I think it's helped. Knowing that it was not just him, but that her gift is to make everyone fear her! So we now know, she's not that strong at all, it's an illusion as it were and it won't work on me.

I have been training hard, it was tough at first for him to attack me, but knowing I am now stronger and less breakable helped. I can now take him maybe once in every ten fights, I don't expect to beat him or Jasper, but I need to be able to take that bitch! With my shield, I'll force her to fight fairly and not using her gift to cow me into submission.

I know, he knows I haven't forgotten, but I'm letting it slide for now. It's inevitable, she just doesn't know it yet. It might be sooner rather than later, there have been some odd snippets of information coming out of Volterra, Maria is causing grief in Mexico and drawing unwanted human attention.

Peter was angry when I asked Marcus, to let me know when he was sending the guard, as I would be going too. He tries to dissuade me from my course, but I can't she needs to die! As long as she lives Peter will be looking over his shoulder and I can't allow that, neither for him or for Jasper and god know how many others.

Because the one thing I know for sure it doesn't wear off, so she has to die to set them all free. Jasper says it maddening, he's an empath, he knows it's not real, but still, he fears her. All I need is to get her under my shield for a moment, then I can rip her to shreds, for doing that to them.

All in all, things are fine, I'm in control, have little or no bloodlust, but I feed exactly like my mate, Carlisle made his mouth go about that by phone message. So I told Jasper to tell him, 'To butt the fuck out of my life!' Those were my exact words, then added that would be another three months before I would even think about seeing them again! Esme was livid with him, Jasper said!

When will they learn, they mean next to nothing to me anymore, therefore cannot tell me what to do! I am not a child or part of their Coven, I refused to join that too. I'm a Whitlock, so am now a member of Jasper's Coven, that didn't go down to well. Then they tried to order him, to order me to go to them, 'Fuck that!' Yep, that's exactly what Jasper told them!

Charlie knows I'm okay, that's all I need, one father figure, my mum and Phil are happy too, so all in all everything is good, I love the solitude here in Nebraska, no nosey neighbours, no unexpected guests.

There is only one annoying little fly in my existence that bitch, still pretending to breathe, we'll have no peace as long as she exists. Jasper told me he'd tried to tell Peter it's a mate thing, that I need her dead for my own sanity,

"Yeah so how come Alice don't want to kill her? I don't see her runnin' to Mexico!" Peter had raged,

"Hell man, it's the blood, you know that, stop fightin' this and help your mate to defeat the evil bitch!" Jasper had told him,

"I can't, it terrifies me! Just the thought scares the pants off me, I don't want to lose her!" he had whined back at Jasper,

"Fuck! No wonder she's pissed at you. Damn you're as bad as Edward! Have a little faith, talk about givin' her a complex, you beat him hands down" Jasper shouted, then punched Peter,

"What the fuck?" Peter yelled,

"You need to get a grip man before she rips you a new one or leaves your sorry ass. If you keep tellin' her that you think the witch can take her, eventually she'll believe it and Bella will die! It'll be on your head and yours alone! You're pathetic!" Jasper roared.

Then just punched him again for the hell of it. Peter stayed down, sittin' there runnin' the last nine months through his head,

"Fuck it!' Not once have I told my angel, I knew she could beat Maria! Even when I'd explained about my fear, I never clearly said I knew she could kill her! I've just spent the whole time whinin' about losin' her. In other words basically sayin' Maria would win, Shit! Fuck! Damn it to hell! What kind of mate am I? Fuckin' useless, that's what!" he eventually said,

"At last! Thought you'd never see it, moron!" Jasper had said walkin' away.

I saw the difference in him right away when he returned, he stood looking at me with shame and sorrow on his face, then started to tell me all about Maria's weakness. When her mate had died, she was seriously injured, but when it healed it disguised the fact there were no ribs under the scar, basically, they'd punched a hole in her, then ripped some of her ribs out and burned them.

That made her left side much, much weaker, which she tried to protect any time she had to physically fight and now this was my target, one very few knew about. Because when Maria tries to save that side she'll leave herself open for a more permanent injury, like losing her head!

I was much more confident now because really his lack of faith in me was beginning to show! So I redoubled my efforts when sparring with Peter and it paid off, I could catch him off guard more often, I was now better than Charlotte at fighting, putting me on par with Maria. Well, when she wasn't using her gift that is!

So I decided it was time to take a break and visit the Cullens. We were going for three days and no way was I staying at their house! Peter got Jasper to book us into a small hotel, not flashy or over the top, just a place to escape them at night. I also told him to warn Jasper, If anyone turned up there unannounced, I'd leave and would never return!

The first day was good, they wanted to know every detail of what we'd been doing and I mean every detail! That wasn't happening, but otherwise, it was good. I sparred with Emmett, closely watched by Jasper and Peter. It didn't take long to see his tells and so take him down.

Rose as usual just ignored us, that suited me fine. I think she thought it would bother me, huh! As if. I don't do girlie talk or cars, so I'm good. Esme tried to get us to stay with them, but I said no!

The next day was a little less fun, Alice whined about my choice in clothes, Carlisle tried to talk about my feeding habits and Edward, well he just moped about, making everyone miserable! Bree was away shopping with the Denali's and he wasn't getting any! She, it appeared, had come out of her shell and was most definitely in charge of that relationship.

I was so glad to get away the second night, they just didn't get it, they had no say in my life at all! I held my tongue with great determination when Esme gave me a row for swearing, but I did not apologise! I felt like the black sheep of the family, knowing they thought I'd be better off living with them! I'd kill myself first, Jasper had to tell them to back off several times when he felt my temper rising.

I was so happy on day three, knowing we'd be leaving soon. But they took it as I was happy to be there with them. I was going to get to spar with Jasper and was looking forward to it, But Alice decided it wasn't ladylike, so not suitable for me to do and had arranged for us to go shopping instead! This was not happening and when I refused to comply.

Carlisle wadded in with a lecture about other people's feelings and how I shouldn't be so selfish! I shouldn't be selfish! That was a laugh! So I said,

"Fine! So as not to upset your perfect family and their petty plans, which by the way disregarded my wishes and prearranged plans! I'll leave now and save you from further inconvenience!"

I ran swiftly back to the hotel, leaving Peter to tell them that was their last chance and they blew it! That from now on we were no longer interested in any form of relationship or communication with them, except for Jasper as he was our coven leader! That would just rubbed it in for them.

Peter told me when he arrived, that as he was leaving, he heard Jasper or should he say the 'Major' tearing a strip off of Alice. Then Bree arrived home heard what had happen and made Edward pack up all their stuff and said,

"If you can't stop yourselves interfering in the life of someone who doesn't even live here, then you'll never stop trying to run Edward's and my life either, I've had enough of your controlling ways, no wonder Edward tried that on Bella when she was human, he learned it from you, Carlisle! We're leaving and don't expect us back anytime this century, you all make me embarrassed to be part of this coven!"

So, at last, I was free of their petty interference and stupid human rules! I was a vampire and had no wish to pretend to be a human again. Jasper was the only one who knew where we lived and he would never tell, not even Edward could get that out of him if he'd still been there. Ah, freedom, I love it!

We'd been back three weeks when the call came from Volterra, the guard were on their way and would come to us first before heading to Mexico. Peter started to panic slightly, but I just told him calmly,

"Phone your brother baby, he'll want to be there too" We were going in as guard members.

But they would be taking care of the newborns and capturing her officers. I would be challenging her directly, in front of everyone and it was to be hoped she would accept. If not I'd just kill her anyway with my shield, but I wanted satisfaction, to fight her fairly and see her fall before her elite men and know it was at the hands of the 'Captains' mate!

I was confident and calm, needing this to free my mate and his brother. Peter couldn't see the wood for the trees, but he would never fully be himself as long as she was in this world. She held a part of him, maybe only through fear, but she still held it and I wanted him to be free of her forever.

 **V**

* * *

 **Puta Mexicana!** \- Mexican Whore!


	8. Can Vampires Go Insane

**Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems Epilogue Pt 2**

 **Hola Mexico!**

 **Bella**

Once on our way it didn't take long to cross the border into Mexico, the guard were quick and efficient. They didn't waste time making decisions; they were already worked out for them. It would be later that any random ones would be needed, until then they worked like a well oiled machine. We were in the rear; I was flanked by Peter and Jasper in absolute silence. The time for talking was well past and each was lost in their own thoughts. I know neither really wanted to be here, but for me they were both enduring.

The camp when we eventually found it was, well disgusting! What was this the dark ages? There were rats scavenging amongst dead bodies and flies everywhere. The newborns were filthy and encrusted in blood and venom. Had the woman never heard of a bar of soap, even the Volturi were scrunching their noses up at the smell? I just looked at Peter and Jasper and whispered,

"We appear to be a tad overdressed. I hope the first thing you did when you left was have a bath and a flea check?"

Even the guard chucked at that, they could hardly believe it either. Dear god this was the twenty-first century, why would anyone live in such squalor unnecessarily? There were newborns everywhere, but no proper guards or defences that I could see. When the scout returned he confirmed my thoughts it was chaos down there. Then we saw her, swanning about with everyone grovelling in fear at her feet. That was it, that was her once defence. Jasper was shaking his head as if he didn't understand.

"She's never let things get this bad before. It was never a palace, but it was cleaner than this! Where's her guards? Is she so busy recruitin', that she's leavin' the camp unprotected?" he hissed.

This would be a lot easier than we guessed. But to be sure a twenty mile sweep was done to see if there were any hidden traps waiting to be sprung. We were going to hit them at noon, Jasper and Peter explained that although the newborns knew the sun couldn't hurt them, they were encouraged to stay out of the sun. This was mainly so as not to give away numbers and locations.

As we glided towards them, there was panic. No organisation and no discipline. Newborns were running around aimlessly and a few were using our appearance to break into the cells when unchanged prisoners were held. Felix motioned for Jasper to check out how many were alive in there and to free them.

"Free them?" I asked,

"Yes, they will be locals and already know what we are. This way we can send a message! Tell them to tell everyone the She Devil died today, Hale!" he shouted after Jasper, not wishing to give him away just yet.

Peter inched closer to me and I shook my head, he had to hold his position and act like a guard. A bunch of the newborns ran at us and I flicked up my shield, removing limbs as it passed in front of them, before they bounced off of it and lay confused on the ground. Had they never seen a power before? Well I admit mine was one of the rarer ones.

"She making for an exit, there's a tunnel below that shack" Peter yelled and her head whipped around and an evil grin spread over her face.

"Bueno, bueno, capitán Whitlock, vuelva a ofrecerle sus servicios, ¿no? ¡ Necesito un buen limpiador, como puedes ver! El personal de por aquí son terribles hoy en día" she said moving toward him, slinkily, looking like a venomous snake.

My shield would stop her adding any more lairs to Peter and Jasper fear, but before Peter could answer Jasper did,

"Speak English bitch!" he spat and came to stand beside Peter and I once again.

"Mayor, Bienvenido a casa mi amor" she replied ignoring his directive,

"He said English bitch!" Jane hissed and dropped Maria to her knees in pain, but she didn't scream or writhe on the ground.

"Where's your guard Maria?" Felix asked,

"Gone, they left when the money ran out!" she answered then spat on the ground,

"el traidor!" she murmured.

Major, Captain please round them all up and save anyone who would benefit Volterra" Demetri said with a smile.

"Now Maria, you have two choices, both are death, but one is more dignified" Felix said waving me forward,

"Fight Isabella and die with honour or I behead you now and send you to hell, compliments of Master's Marcus and Caius. The choice is yours" Felix continued.

"Pah, what makes her so special? I can take her easily" Maria said glaring at me and I laughed at her.

She'd been sending out waves of fear since Peter spoke, but my shield blocked them. I could see her beginning to wonder why no one was afraid of her or why Peter and Jasper were not back under her control.

"Well come on, yes or no? I've a ranch to get back to you know" I said smirking at her,

"You are no Volturi guard!" she said smiling, thinking this would be easy.

"Nope, never said I was. We have a big horse ranch in Nebraska, my mate and I" I answered also smiling.

"Your mate, does he not care where you are and that you are about to die?" she sneered at me as she said this,

"Oh he cares, don't you Peter?" I answered and she closed her eyes to slits reappraising me now.

"Damned right I do Suga', but I'm not worried. We'll be home in no time if you'll stop chattin' and get on with it. Stop playin' with your kills baby, is unbecomin'!" he said and although I knew his smile was forced, she didn't.

Maria hissed at the slight to her and ramped up her fear gift,

"That don't work on me, or anyone else under my shield" I said laughing,

" ¡ Dios mío, un escudo!" she snarled, I dropped the Volturi cloak and she saw I was dressed to fight, this was never her choice.

"Yeah, playing merry hell with your gift of fear ain't it? So to make this fair I'll be keeping you under it while we fight" I say in a sickly sweet voice, ready to get on with it.

"That's not much of a gift, if you need to still fight is it?" she goaded.

I felt she needed a demonstration, so asked Peter and Jasper which was the newborns to die group, scooped them all up and pulsed my shield. They disintegrated immediately and as the dust poured to the ground I called out,

"Light it up boys! As you see Maria, I don't need to fight you, I want to!"

I dropped into a crouch and we began to circle each other, fear was now pouring off her for a totally different reason. She knew she may well lose this fight. I had incorporate martial arts into my style as she knew all the Whitlock's moves, hell she'd taught them herself. After ten minutes of this I was getting bored. I landed a kick to her left side and she hissed. I winked at her and she became enraged.

Maria was like a feral cat, hissing and spitting, but doing no damage so far. I expected to lose a limb at least, but she had nothing. Was I actually a better fighter than the fabled Maria, this gave me all the courage I needed to step up my game and finish this. I spun away as she lunged, back flipped over her and took her head off as I passed. It was the most anticlimactic moment of my life, well almost. Dating Edward was worse than this.

I stepped out of the bubble over us and pulverised her body and head. Peter came forward with his lighter, Jasper at his side,

"Bye bye Bitch!" he said as he lit up her dust, Jasper grabbed me in a big hug, swinging me around,

"It's gone Bella, we're free of her at last!" he said happily and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek,

"Eeew!" I squeaked and everyone burst out laughing,

Peter scooped me up and buried his face in my neck saying,

"That was the hottest, sexiest, most erotic thin' I've ever see baby. You danced circles around her and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I humbly ask for you forgiveness my love, my mate"

Well how could I say no, he sure can turn on the charm when he wants too?

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, capitán Whitlock, vuelva a ofrecerle sus servicios, ¿no? ¡ Necesito un buen limpiador, como puedes ver! El personal de por aquí son terribles hoy en día** ( **Mexican** ) - Well, well Captain Whitlock, come back to offer your services, have you? I need a good cleaner, as you can see! The staff around here is terrible nowadays

 **Mayor, Bienvenido a casa mi amor (Mexican) -** Major, welcome home my love

 **el** **traidor (Mexican) -** Traitors

 **¡ Dios mío, un escudo (Mexican) -** My God, a shield

* * *

 **Once A Conman, Always A Conman!**

 **Peter**

I can't believe it's over; I'm free of that cloyin' feelin' of fear. In the end it had been easy for Bella, I felt like a fool for havin' doubted her, she was now turnin' out to be one of the most deadly vampires alive, well undead actually. Now it was time to get back to reality and peace, well I hoped so! This thin' with Carlisle is goin' to land on our shoulders soon, I can feel it. In fact it's been there a while, but the Maria thin' was more pressin'. Now though it is front and centre in my mind. What the hell else had that son of a bitch been up to? If I have to I will hurt him, he has no right blamin' Bella for his misdeeds! I never cared for the Cullens; every one of them has an agenda. Even Alice. I know my brother thinks otherwise, but she's one of the worst.

Treatin' Bella like a toy and gettin' pissed when she won't play ball. Even now as a vampire they tried to treat her as their belongin'! She's my wife, my mate and I will defend her to the death. They also forget she can kill them too, with just a flick of a wrist! We need to connect with the guard members that were sent to the Cullens. See what's happenin' and then decide from there. I don't want Bella near that charlatan, not that he could do any physical damage, but emotionally yes he could still hurt my girl. Jasper's comin' with us before meetin' up with Alice. Where is she? Oh. She's in Paris spendin' money of course! That's much more important than standin' beside you husband's family. What will it take for him to see her for what she really is?

 **Jasper**

I know Peter can't understand why I have stayed with Alice all this time. But she's fun, she makes me laugh and we have been very happy all in all. I guess she's like a comfortable pair of Cowboy Boots, worn in and just how I want, for now. I know she's not the one and so does she, but she's happy to be with me until she see's our mates comin', so why not? After all eternity alone could be miserable, yes she's selfish and petty, but I'm not perfect either. The only reason I've never told him, is that he'd treat her worse than he does now. She may not be my mate, but she is my partner and will be until my mate arrives. It could be tomorrow or another century, but Alice will see it and hopefully they arrive around about the same time, well it would be nice. So for now I'm sayin' nothin' and Peter will just have to suck it up.

 **Bella**

Poor Peter, he doesn't see it and I don't blame him because it took me a while to work it out too. I realised by some of Alice's reaction that they weren't mates. They are both just treading water until their forevers arrive. It's not for me or Peter to say it's right or wrong, it's their life and up to them how they live it. I'm lucky to have found my love right away, many don't and that's why they settle for second best. Hell even Peter did with Charlotte. But for now that's not the issue, Carlisle is and what he's been saying about me! After all the times I've defended him and his warped family and this is how he repays me, the bastard! But why did he want to keep me in the family if he thought I was disruptive?

What else has he been up to I wonder? I think I need dad to do a little digging, something is niggling at the back of my mind. Something to do with health insurance, I think. When I was human, but what? All those times he was being nice to me and acting like I was his daughter, were they all a lie? I can't understand if he could rob his own family blind, where did I come in? While Peter and Jasper meet up with the guard, I'll phone my dad.

"You two go ahead, I've had a thought and need Charlie's help okay?" I tell them and we go our separate ways.

I head into the forest to find a quiet place to talk and think. Charlie answers his phone on the second ring,

"Hey dad, how's it going?" I ask and once all the pleasantries are done I tell him about Carlisle.

"He what? That lousy bastard! What do you want me to do Bells?" he demands and I know he won't stop until he finds out what else is going on.

"It's just something I remember from before, you know, before I changed! Something about insurance policies and healthcare benefits. Look for me under Swan, Cullen and Whitlock, dad. Okay I'll leave it in your hands, let me know what you find out? Speak to you soon, love you dad!" I say before ringing off and heading out towards Peter.

The news is not good, neither is it unexpected to me. Jasper is flummoxed, he can't understand how he never knew or felt something was off. Carlisle is a grade A conman, yes he's a Doctor, but it's a front for ripping them off. Funds have gotten misappropriated or just plain stolen from most of the hospitals he's worked in. Also a few wealthy dying patients convinced to leave money to a bogus trust fund. For whatever cause he decided each place they lived. But his name was never on any documents or wills. It was never his department that had shortfalls. But all those long hours were not for work, but to embezzle the healthcare services.

Once his wrongdoings to his family came to light, Marcus ordered some serious checks done and so many red flags started to be raised up he had to step in and Carlisle has been ordered to Volterra. As his crimes are all either against his own coven or in the human world they will not punish him. But on the other hand, he is no longer free to wander in said world. Carlisle Cullen is a permanent guest of the new regime, confined to Volterra. Poor Esme is beyond distraught, her whole life with him was a lie. The others are disgusted with him, for all his claims about humanity and doing the right thing and he did the opposite. But where in this did I fit in?

Well Charlie found that out for me and it was a belter. He found three life insurance policies in each of the three names I gave him. When I was declared dead as a human and again twice as a vampire Carlisle would receive a check for one million dollars. So he stood to benefit three million from one death. With more digging it came to light that Bree had two policies in the names Tanner and Cullen taken out too. Charlie in his capacity as a police officer got them scrapped as fraudulent. Once Carlisle was confronted he admitted he'd done it with Rose three times in the names Hale, Cullen and McCarty. With Esme as Platt and Cullen and Alice as Cullen and Whitlock and nobody knew anything about it. So roughly five million dollars, from 1921 to 1955 off of the woman. Each of the guys had only one policy so another two million as the amounts grew with his greed, so seven million for the original family and it would have been five more for Bree and I.

 **V**

 **Esme**

I can't stay! No I won't stay! I refuse to continue to live a lie. But where could I go and what would I do, alone? The answer to my prayers arrived in the form of Sulpicia, the council were offering me a position of Ambassador. I could return to America and they would pay me for helping others set up businesses or just getting them settled in one place. After all they said I'd been doing it for years anyway. Which was true it had always been my job for the family.

So I returned alone to New England and set up a modest home for myself. It was lonely at first until six months later and I received two visitors.

"Hi mom, which room is ours?" was all Emmett said and I would have bawled like a baby if I could.

My family was returning, Rose just hugged me and that was it, I wasn't alone anymore. Three weeks later Alice and Jasper also returned and took up residence in the boathouse on the property. I know I said it was modest, well by our old standards it was, but I don't do small really. Edward and Bree have contacted us and they are doing a world tour, but hinted they might be back soon and well, they wondered if we had any room to spare.

I have never been happier, funny to find out now that I was the glue that held them together and not him. We made a few changed though, no school, no humans and we mind our own business. It's bliss!

 **V**

 **Bella**

I love being a rancher's wife, I love the wide open spaces. I love the quiet and most of all I love my husband, my mate, my Peter. We heard from Jasper that they were all together again and I'm glad for them. He also hinted Alice had seen changes coming for him and suggested he takes over his own ranch. So whoever she is she's going to be nothing like Alice and well that sounds good to me and Peter. This feels like the start of a new era for the Whitlock's and now with Carlisle out of the picture we'll not sever ties with the others, but we won't be living with them, ever! I'm still an only child at heart and all I need is Peter and seeing Charlie and the other now and then. That's my Idea of heaven.


End file.
